Scandal
by diyayee
Summary: Kyungsoo tak kunjung mendapatkan calon suaminya, dan Ayahnya berniat menjodohkannya dengan Jongin, tangan kananya di perusahaan, Orang yang dibenci kyungsoo karna keangkuhan dan kesombongannya. Tapi itu 3tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa 3tahun mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin berubah 180derajat menjadi Pria yang diidamkannya. [Kaisoo/GS]
1. Prolog

Scandal

.:Kaisoo Fanfiction:.

Kyungsoo tak kunjung mendapatkan calon suaminya, dan Ayahnya berniat menjodohkannya dengan Jongin, tangan kananya di perusahaan, Orang yang dibenci kyungsoo karna keangkuhan dan kesombongannya. Tapi itu 3tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa 3tahun mampu membuat seorang Kim Jongin berubah 180derajat menjadi Pria yang diidamkannya.

Story belong to Lisa Kleypas, Scandal In Spring, saya hanya penggemar yang menyatukan hobi juga OTP saya kedalam fanfiction ini.

By diya

Prolog

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan tentang masa depan Kyungsoo." Suaranya terdengar tegas kearah Istri juga Putrinya yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Meskipun keluarga Do paling anti mengakui kekalahan, Tapi kita memang harus mengakui kenyataan." Ucapannya sarat akan nada menyindir. "Kau tahu apa kenyataan itu, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku bukan aset berharga?"

"Bukan, kenyataan bahwa kau memang tidak cocok dengan orang kelas atas, atau mungkin orang kelas atas yang tidak cocok denganmu, intinya kau tidak cocok dengan mereka." Kepala keluarga Do itu menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan Aku!"

Gadis cantik dengan mata bulatnya yang berpendar indah itu mendongak menatap ayahnya. "Aku mendengarkanmu, Ayah.."

"Ini sudah lewat tiga bulan sejak kau berulangtahun dan kau, masih belum mendapatkan calon suamimu."

Matanya menyalang begitu melihat Kyungsoo menahan beberapa jarinya disela-sela buku yang tengah dibacanya. Seolah bosan dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ayahnya dan ingin segera kembali membaca buku yang Ia pegang.

Buku..

Buku..

Selalu buku!

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa putri bungsunya sedikit Istimewa, Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya anak-anaknya memang istimewa. Saking Istimewanya tidak ada satupun yang mirip dirinya.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling berambisi dan agresif dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, putra sulungnya, Yifan mewarisi tingginya tapi tidak dengan otak bisnisnya. Sementara Putrinya bertubuh mungil, Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo. Luhan mewarisi sifat agresifnya. Tapi tidak sama sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Tak satupun sifatnya menurun pada putri bungsunya. Ia hanya senang berkhayal dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku.

Chanyeol juga seorang pekerja keras, Ia lihai mengelola bisnis hingga bisa mencapai posisi seperti sekarang, sejajar dengan kalangan atas. Meskipun awalnya dia bukan-.

Istrinya, Baekhyun, adalah seorang wanita yang sama-sama memiliki ambisi tinggi, berkat Baekhyun lah mereka bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang kalangan atas seperti sekarang. Dan meskipun sama-sama keras, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Istrinya.

"Taruh buku itu, Kyungsoo." Nadanya melemah, tapi nyaris meledak lagi saat putrinya mencari kesempatan melihat halaman buku yang Ia baca tadi sebelum akhirnya menaruh perhatian penuh pada Ayahnya—sesuai permintaanya tadi.

"Aku merasa rugi.." Ia mengehela nafas dan menatap Istrinya. "Aku membelikanmu gaun, banyak perhiasan juga mengantarkanmu dengan mobil mewah menuju pesta untuk mendapatkan calon suami dari kalangan atas. Tapi ini sudah lewat tiga musim dan kau tidak mendapatkan apapun!"

Do Kyungsoo menyamankan duduknya. Ia tahu ini akan sedikit lama. Padahal Ia sudah tidak sabar membaca lanjutan novel yang sedang Ia baca. Ayahnya memang terkadang terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Sayang, kita masih punya musim semi untuk Kyungsoo mencari calon suaminya."

Baekhyun menimpali. Ia tahu Suaminya ini sangat—sangat sangat jika Baekhyun bisa mengulang sampai tiga kali—berambisi untuk menaikan derajat keluarganya. Ia tidak suka diremehkan orang. Dan Kyungsoo melewati tiga musim dengan penuh pesta mewah tanpa mendapat incarannya sama dengan meremehkan harga dirinya.

"Sehun sangat baik, Aku yakin suami Luhan itu telah mengenalkan Kyungsoo ke beberapa sahabat baiknya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menggaet Kyungsoo dan menjadi adik Ipar Sehun. Siapa yang tidak tergoda, Sayangku?"

Ia sangat khawatir, tentu saja.

Putri sulung mereka, Do Luhan, entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menjerat pengusaha juga orang yang paling berpengaruh baik di Apgujeong, Oh Sehun. Dan sekarang Ia hidup bahagia sebagai Oh dengan banyak pelayan juga gaun mewah. Jangan lupakan rumah terbaik dengan pagar tinggi, kolam juga perkarangan yang luas. Dan Oh Sehun adalah partner bisnis yang baik setelah mereka menjadi mertua-menantu.

Salahkah jika Chanyeol berharap bahwa Putri bungsunya juga mendapatkan hal serupa?

"Aku ragu,mereka tertarik karena tawaran menjadi adik Ipar dari seorang Oh lebih menggiurkan dibanding menjadikan Kyungsoo seorang istri."

Kyungsoo, Bungsu keluarga Do. Mungil, cantik, dan masih sangat muda, matanya berwarna coklat kopi. Dengan kulit halus putih susu juga rambut sehitam eboni. Tahun ini usianya duapuluh satu tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kegemarannya dalam membaca buku, novel, puisi juga khayalan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat bodoh.

Tidak ada yang tertarik menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai Istri, tentu saja ini menurut Chanyeol. Siapa yang butuh gadis yang hanya bisa menghayal. Sibuk dengan bukunya. Tidak bisa merawat suaminya bahkan mungkin menghasilkan keturunan.

"Katakan padaku, Kyungsoo~ah apa dari sekian mitra Sehun yang dikenalkan padamu akan ada yang datang melamarmu?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap Ayahnya, Baekhyun mencela. "Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tahu hal—"

"Dia pasti tau, Sayang. Wanita peka dengan hal seperti itu, jawab aku, Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. "Tidak ada, Ayah.."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Gayanya sangat angkuh dan berkuasa. Menghakimi Kyungsoo atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Kyungsoo sudah biasa menghadapi Ayahnya yang seperti ini. Ia hidup di keluarga dengan orang berwatak keras dan paling intoleran yang pernah Ia ketahui-kecuali kakaknya, Luhan—dan si raksaksa ini mencoba memaksakan kembali kehendak yang Ia inginkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan memilihkan jodoh untukmu, nona Do."

Kyungsoo menaruh atensi penuh pada Ayahnya.

"Siapa yang ada dibenakmu, Ayah?"

Ayahnya menghela nafas dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya, lagi-lagi dengan gaya angkuh yang Kyungsoo akui sangat menyebalkan. Ia harus segera mengadu pada kakaknya.

"Kim Jongin"

Seketika mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar, jika tadi Ia menatap Ayahnya sebagai raksaksa paling menyebalkan yang suka memaksakan kehendak, sekarang Ia menatap Ayahnya sebagai orang paling gila yang pernah ada!

"Kau bercanda, Suamiku!"

Baekhyun berteriak, seolah perkataan suaminya adalah sebuah malapetaka. "Jongin bukanlah Chaebol, Ia bukan dari kalangan atas! Ia juga tidak kaya raya, apa yang menguntungkan jika kita menikahkan Kyungsoo dengan Pria seperti Jongin?"

"Jongin adalah tangan kananku di Perusahaan. Tidak ada yang bisa meremehkan Kim jongin di masyarakat manapun, Ia dari keluarga terpandang dan baik-baik. Ia juga memiliki insting tajam dalam bisnis. Aku yakin Ia bisa membuat perusahaannya sendiri begitu terlepas kontrak dariku. Artinya, Ia bisa kaya raya dengan mudah. Aku ingin menjadikan Ia menantuku, dan mewariskan perusahaanku pada orang hebat macam dia suatu saat nanti."

"Kau masih punya Yifan untuk mewarisi perusahaanmu!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Dirinya tidak menyangka suaminya berfikir untuk menyerahkan perusahaan yang telah mereka rintis bersama ketangan Kim Jongin. Tidak.

"Yifan tidak berniat sedikitpun meneruskan perusahaanku, dia tidak memiliki insting bisnis setajam Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bangga diakhir kalimat. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Jongin merupakan anak didiknya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang sama. Karna itu Chanyeol sangat bangga memiliki anak asuh seperti Jongin, Jongin juga ahli berbicara, bernegoisasi dan Chanyeol harus akui bahwa Jongin adalah pria yang cerdas.

"Aku akan menjadikan Jongin ayah dari cucu-cucuku."

Kyungsoo masih termangu ditempatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Ayahnya akan menjatuhkan pilihan pada Kim Jongin. "Ayah, aku rasa persetujuanku masih diperlukan, apalagi kita sudah membicarakan keturunan. Ayah tidak bisa memaksaku, Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai."

Jongin itu angkuh juga arogan, keras kepala dan sedikit berbicara. Tatapan matanya juga tajam seolah menghakimi lawan bicaranya hanya dalam satu kali tatap. Jongin itu seperti Ayahnya. Dan Ia tidak bisa membayangkan satu lagi orang berwatak keras dikehidupannya, cukup ayah dan ibunya yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya, tidak Suaminya, tidak Jongin.

"Aku pikir kau mau menjadikan dirimu berguna.." nadanya melemah, menatap Chanyeol sedih. Kyungsoo tahu itu hanya pura-pura Ayahnya saja.

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Gadis yang hanya bisa berkhayal sepertimu hanyalah parasit."

Bagai ditampar Kyungsoo menatap Ayahnya nyalang. "Aku bukan parasit."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa keuntungan yang kau berikan pada orang lain dari semenjak kau lahir hingga saat ini?"

Kyungsoo diam, Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya keras, tak bisa dibantah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Ia disebut sebagai parasit, tidak berguna—mengganggu.

"Ini ultimatum, Do Kyungsoo. Kuberikan waktu dua bulan untuk menemukan calon suami, jika kau tidak kunjung menemukannya, akan kuberikan kau pada Jongin."

Mind to Review? Hihi

Aslinya ini historical romance western : D hehe tp aku berusaha menulisnya menjadi modern. Terimakasih sudah membaca! : )


	2. Chapter 1

Story belong to _**Lisa Kleypas**_, _**Scandal In Spring**_, saya hanya penggemar yang menyatukan hobi juga OTP saya kedalam fanfiction ini. _Sorry for typos (_yah namanya juga manusia, hehe)

By **diya**

Chapter 1

"Aku seharusnya tidak datang kesini."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan—kakaknya tengah memejamkan matanya erat menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya bergejolak, Bulu matanya membentuk sabit indah diwajahnya. Kepalanya menyandar ke bahu suaminya yang tegap sambil sesekali tangan besar dan hangat milik suaminya itu mengelus perut Luhan yang makin membesar.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo~ah, tidak ada yang membuatku lebih stress daripada Adikku menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal, seharusnya Ia mengendapkan masalah ini untuk dirinya sendiri, bukannya datang dan mengadu kerumah kakaknya seperti anak kecil, menambah beban pikiran kakak kesayangannya.

Iris mata Luhan terbuka, Ia menatap Kyungsoo, tatapannya yang lembut dan menenangkan, membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada masa kecil mereka yang bahagia, saling berbagi. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Ia tidak tumbuh dengan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya, membuat Ia lebih dekat dengan kakaknya, saling berbagi rasa sayang menggantikan orangtuanya.

"Apa lagi yang dikatakan raksaksa itu kepadamu, Kyungie?"

"Ayah memberiku ultimatum, dalam waktu dua bulan aku harus sudah berhasil mendapatkan calon suami kalau tidak Ia akan menjodohkanku."

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Wajahnya sangat frustasi. Ini sebuah berita buruk, mayday!

"Dan coba terka siapa calon pilihan Ayah!"

"Siapa?"

Kali ini Sehun yang membuka suaranya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Istri dan adiknya ini, tangannya mengambil segelas limun dan mengarahkan sedotannya kemulut Luhan, Sesekali tanganya mengusap beberapa helai rambut Luhan yang menghalangi wajah Istrinya.

Kyungsoo seharusnya berteriak kesenangan karna melihat moment manis kakak dan sang kakak ipar ini sekarang. Tapi perkataan Ayahnya pagi ini cukup membuatnya hanya fokus pada masalah yang tengah dihdapinya.

"Coba terka saja!"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, kau tahu, Ayah jarang sekali menunjukan rasa sukanya pada orang lain, dan dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun."

"tentu saja ada yang dekat dan sangat disukai oleh Ayah. Aku yakin seratus persen dia sangat menyukai orang ini."

Nadanya melemah. Ia kembali berdiri dan meminum segelas limunnya dengan kasar,

"Siapa?" kembali Sehun mengulang perkataanya. Diangguki oleh Luhan yang kembali membenarkan posisi menyandarnya agar nyaman. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke atas sofa agar berbaring di sisinya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya, tatapan Sehun begitu dalam menatap Luhan, tatapannya penuh cinta, begitu berharga. seolah Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Istri juga bayi yang ada di perut Luhan sekarang.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo merenung, ia juga ingin memiliki seseorang yang menatapnya sedalam itu, mencintainya, melindunginya dan menganggapnya berharga, rela melakukan apapun untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kau kenal baik dengannya Unni, dan kudengar dia diundang oleh Ayah ke estat milikmu, Oppa."

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang Tuan Do sarankan untuk mengundang ke namsangol hanok, estat bernuansa tradisional yang dimiliki Sehun, rencananya dua hari lagi Ia memang akan meeting kesana dan mengajak Luhan untuk berlibur menikmati suasana pedesaan untuk mengurangi stress karna kehamilannya. Ia kembali menaikan alisnya, Orang khusus yang diinginkan Tuan Do..

"Dia orang Do Corporate?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sehun kembali berfikir, "Kim Jongin?"

"Kim Jongin."

Luhan membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi apa Ia salah dengar. "Tidak, Unnie kau tidak salah dengar, Kim Jongin. _Tangan kanannya diperusahaan yang sangat Ia cintai itu._"Kyungsoo kembali meyakinkan kakaknya, dan menggunakan nada mengejek diakhir kalimat.

Tiba-tiba kakanya itu melingkarkan tangannya dileher suaminya, Kyungsoo kira kakanya menangis karna mual, tapi tak lama Luhan menoleh terdengar kikikan jelas dan Luhan tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Ini tidak akan lucu jika kau yang dijodohkan dengannya, Unnie."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia sudah mengiranya, kakaknya ini pasti akan mengira bahwa ini adalah lelucon paling menggelikan di dunia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurut cerita yang kudengar, Kim Jongin orang yang cerdas."

"Semua hal yang ada dirinya adalah kesalahan, Suamiku." Luhan masih geli diantara perkataannya. Ia kembali membenarkan posisi berbaringnya yang merosot karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Dia memang cerdas. Aku mengakuinya." Kyungsoo terdiam kemudian melanjutkan "Tapi dia keras seperti Ayah, dia juga orang yang dingin, dia akan menanyakan seribu pertanyaan kemudian hanya akan diam tak menimpali sedikitpun saat lawannya berbicara."

"mungkin Jongin orang yang pemalu, Kyung.."

"lelucon macam apalagi, Suamiku.." Luhan menimpali.

"Jongin adalah orang yang aneh, tubuhnya tinggi, kurus. Seperti tulang belulang, bahkan Kyungsoo menyebut kaki dan tangannya seperti sulur buncis. Belum lagi kulitnya berwarna lain dari kita. Kalau kau melihatnya berjalan mungkin seperti orang-orangan sawah. Sangat jauh dengan suamiku ini." Luhan menepuk dada bidang Suaminya bangga, Kyungsoo kembali berdecih.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan pada kalian, bukan melihat kalian bermesraan begini.."

Luhan tertawa puas, "Oh maafkan Unni mu yang cantik ini, Kyungsooku sayang." Ucapannya terjeda karna Ia kembali meminum es limunnya. Sehun terkekeh mendengar obrolan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tidak heran lagi, hidupnya memang lebih berwarna semenjak kenal dengan Do bersaudara.

"Kalian sangat buruk menggambarkan Kim Jongin, Apa tidak ada hal yang bagus dari dirinya?"

"Tekadnya untuk menjadi seperti Ayah. Dia mampu menghadapi Ayah yang temperamental." Luhan menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Giginya bagus."

Luhan memandang Kyungsoo aneh. "Kau tahu darimana? Aku ragu bahkan Ia jarang tersenyum apalagi memperlihatkan giginya."

"daripada membuat daftar apa-apa saja yang tidak kusukai darinya akan lebih mudah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satupun dari dia yang aku sukai, tidak punya selera humor, ambisius juga arogan!"

"Kalian benar-benar kejam.." Sehun sedikit menegur saat dirasanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah keterlaluan, "Kyung, mungkin saja Jongin sudah berubah, bukankah sudah lama kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Ayah memang menugaskan dia ke Gyeonggi untuk mengurus cabangnya disana sejak tiga tahun lalu, tapi aku yakin Oppa, dia tidak akan berubah banyak hingga aku mau menikah dengannya." Kyungsoo berujar yakin.

"Intinya, aku benar-benar tidak mau menikah dengan Pria yang lebih mengutamakan bisnis diatas segalanya."

"kau tidak perlu menikahinya jika memang tidak ingin, Iyakan Sehun~ah?"

"tentu saja, selalu ada negoisasi untuk mengambil keputusan." Jawab Sehun mantap. Ia tahu maksud Luhan apa. Karna demi apapun Luhan paling tidak suka dijauhkan dari orang yang paling Ia sayangi, Adiknya, Kyungsoo.

"Karna itu kau tidak usah khawatir, Kyung.. karna Sehun pasti...membantumu agar tidak menikah dengan..si Jongin.. itu." Nada bicara kakaknya melemah dan Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Luhan tertidur, Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap Sehun memberi Isyarat bahwa Ia akan pulang. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sehun kembali menyamankan Luhan di sandarannya, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tertahan di Pintu dan menatap Sehun, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tertahan.

Kyungsoo membuka suaranya saat dilihatnya Sehun menatapnya hangat, mendorongnya untuk bercerita apa yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ayah.. menjulukiku parasit.. Apa aku seburuk itu?"

Nada bicaranya pelan, tidak ingin membuat Luhan terusik dari tidurnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kaka Iparnya itu menjulurkan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat mengenggam tangannya hangat. Kyungsoo tersentak, baru kali ini Ia melihat kaka Iparnya berlaku sehangat ini. Selama ini Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun sebagi Pribadi yang dingin.

"Ayah bilang, apa keuntungan yang telah kuberikan dari kehadiranku di dunia ini, apa yang telah kulakukan bagi semua orang."

"Lalu jawabanmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap kakaknya yang terlelap begitu tenang, Ia mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak bergetar sedikitpun, "Aku tidak menemukan jawabannya.."

Sehun menghela nafas, Ia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.." Sehun menenangkan adik Iparnya "Hidup seseorang itu tidak dinilai mengapa dan apa saja kontribusi besar yang kau lakukan untuk hidup orang lain, maksudku.. Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis periang. Hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan adalah berguna, Tidakkah kau merasa dengan membuat orang tersenyum karna dirimu adalah sesuatu yang bermakna?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap jemari kakinya. Ia tidak mau kakanya terbangun dan semakin marah pada Ayahnya.

"Jangan meragukan dirimu, Kyungsoo. Dunia akan lebih berwarna dengan Do Kyungsoo didalamnya. Kau berharga Kyung, untuk orang-orang yang mencintaimu."

.:Kaisoo:.

Kyungsoo menyambut paginya dengan riang hari ini. Setelah kemarin Ia dan keluarganya sampai dengan selamat di Namsangol hanok—yang menurut Luhan adalah perjalanan yang paling menyiksa karna mereka harus menempuh 3jam perjalanan dari Seoul dalam kondisi mual parah— Ia bisa menghirup udara segar khas pedesaan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ia ke estat luas kaya akan budaya tradisional yang dimiliki negaranya ini, dulu Ia pernah kesini beberapa kali, bahkan kakanya dan Sehun pun pertama kali bertemu disini.

Pagi yang cerah, sinar mentari bahkan masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Karna udaranya yang begitu segar Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, menyusuri estat luas milik Oh Sehun.

Estat milik Kakak Iparnya ini terletak jauh dari perkotaan, udaranya terasa jauh lebih segar dengan banyak pepohonan disekitarnya. Yang Kyungsoo sukai ada sungai di penghujung jalan menuju Jalan Raya besar. Memang banyak pemugaran agar kondisi bangunan bernuansa tradisional ini tetap terjaga. Dan Kyungsoo harus akui Ia bangga mengatahui bahwa kakanya sangat menjaga suasana tradisional khas negaranya.

Mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru muda membuatnya terlihat segar, rambutnya pun dikepang daun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung rambut. Kakinya dibalut wedges berwarna sama dengan gaunnya.

Kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak di bagian belakang estat milik Sehun, Kyungsoo siap pergi ke sumur permohonan. Ia mendengar suara sayup gemericik air dari sungai, juga suara jangkrik yang mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Ia semakin rileks, melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Jika ada orang yang memergokinya tengah pergi ke sumur permohonan mungkin Ia akan dianggap sebagai gadis yang bodoh dan terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Kenapa Ia begitu sulit mendapatkan calon suami?

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau jatuh cinta, _malah _Ia sangat menginnginkan perasaan itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri Ia juga tidak mengerti, terlalu banyak membaca novel dengan banyak tokoh Pria yang begitu sempurna, tampan, kaya raya yang memiliki tatapan tajam, sikap yang tegas namun manis dihadapan kekasihnya, Protektif, juga sifat yang sensual karna demi Tuhan Kyungsoo suka pria dengan aura snsual dan vitalitas yang kuat, yang mampu membawanya kedalam ciuman yang hangat memabukan juga liar, merengkuh, juga mencintai setiap lekuk tubuhnya, terlalu banyak membaca membuat Kyungsoo menjadi pemilih.

Tentu Kyungsoo tidak senaif itu dengan menganggap Pria seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Tapi.. terlalu senang berkhayal membuat Pria didunia nyata menjadi sangat.. _membosankan._

Saat ada Pria sebayanya, Kyungsoo sering menemukan mereka sombong, terlalu berfoya foya dan tidak suka memikirkan masa depan. Dan saat Kyungsoo menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengayominya dan mimpinya, mengobrol dengan sangat nyaman ternyata Pria itu sudah berumur bahkan terlalu tua untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akui Ia tidak erlalu cantik, tubuhnya kurus dan terlalu mungil. Meskipun banyak yang menyebutnya cantik bagai bidadari tetap saja tidak mampu menarik banyak perhatian Pria.

Mungkin karna Kyungsoo sudah terkenal lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Makanya banyak lelaki yang menghindarinya.

Setelah melewati beberapa kebun bunga akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di sumur permohonan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia datang ke sini, beberapa kali Kyungsoo datang untuk memohon, untuk Luhan dan semuanya terkabul. Jadi Kyungsoo percaya bahwa sumur ini memang memiliki keajaiban, seperti kolam Trevi yang terkenal di Roma.

Ia mengambil beberapa koin dari saku dressnya. Kemudian berdiri di dekat sumur, memejamkan matanya kemudian melemparkan koin pertama kedalam sumur. Matanya terpejam erat menggumamkan sebuah permintaan. "Roh Sumur.. Aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku. Aku memang memiliki kesulitan dalam menemukan jodohku, aku hanya memohon berikanlah seseorang yang mencintaiku dan mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku akan terbuka."

Saat tengah serius memjamkan matanya Ia mendengar suara semak-semak bergerak, matanya terbuka, buru-buru Ia berbalik untuk mengantisipasi apa yang datang menghampirinya. Ia melihat bayangan tinggi tegap, hitam, semakin mendekat padanya.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya, semakin mundur dan dalam sekejap mata sosok tadi sudah menangkap tubuhnya sebelum Ia jatuh kedalam sumur.

"Astaga!"

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencengkram kemeja lelaki yang tadi menangkap tubuhnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma citrus juga wood yang kuat dari tubuh yang sedang merengkuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya Pria dihadapannya melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Maafkan aku, membuatmu takut.."

Kyungsoo masih memandang ke arah samping, menghindari wajah yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku tidak takut.. aku.. hanya terkejut."

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Pria dihadapannya. Wajahnya terasa familier, tapi dimana..

"Aku sampai di estat ini beberapa jam yang lalu.. dan para pelayan disana bilang bahwa kau sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan belakang rumah utama, Nona Do.."

Pria ini mengenalnya.. Kyungsoo menajamkan kembali matanya. Sosok dihadapannya sangat tampan-Sial Kyungsoo harus mengakuinya—tubuhnya yang tegap begitu pas dibalut kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka, dan lengannya digulung hingga siku. Jangan lupakan wajah juga jawline yang begitu tegas, seolah terbentuk karna pengalaman yang keras. bibirnya yang tebal menambah sensualitas yang dimiliki Pria itu.

Kulitnya tan kecoklatan, rambutnya disisir rapi ekatas, membuat Kyungsoo pusing karna aura sensual yang terlalu kuat dari Pria dihadapannya. Tapi kemudian Ia sadar Pria dihadapannya ini..

"Kim Jongin?"

.:Scandal:.

"Senang bertemu kembali dengan Anda, Nona Do.."

Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi salam. Dijawab anggukan lemah dari Kyungsoo. Ia masih lemas mengetahui kenyataan Pria dihadapannya ini adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin..

Bukan hanya dari segi fisik, Jongin juga berubah secara mental, Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, wajahnya juga memancarkan aura percaya diri yang begitu kuat. Seolah ia telah terlatih dan menjadi pribadi yang baru. Kyungsoo baru melihat perubahan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Kyungsoo bahkan masih Ingat bagaimana pertama kali Jongin datang kerumahnya, masih pemalu, masih kurus dan hitam.

"Kau.. banak berubah." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih.

Jongin mengulum bibirnya. "Dan kau tidak banyak berubah, Nona Do.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin membuka suaranya, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, sudah jelas Jongin tahu apa yang Ia lakukan disini.

"Aku.. kesini untuk sumur permohonan.."

Kyungsoo harus siap-siap merendahkan dirinya sekarang karna Jongin pasti akan mengolok-oloknya sebentar lagi. "Kau memang paling ahli dalam hal seperti ini.."

"Ini bukan sumur biasa, menurut warga sekitar, sumur ini legendaris."

Jo ngin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pasti menggunakannya dengan baik. Apa permohonanmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Karna aku mengenalmu.. bisa saja permohonanmu mungkin macam-macam."

Jongin mulai bersikap sok tahu lagi.

"Kau tidak mengenalku."

Kyungsoo jadi membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika menikah dengan Pria macam Jongin, mungkin fisik dan mentalnya berubah. Tapi tidak dengan sikap dan sifatnya. Bagaimana Ayahnya menjadikan dirinya bahan pertukaran untuk mendapatkan menantu sebaik—menurut ayahnya—Jongin. Ia bagaikan barang pertukaran bisnis, semacam obligasi. Jongin jelas-jelas tidak menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak tertarik dengan Pria dihdapannya. Ayahnya mencoba menukarkan Kyungsoo si parasit ini menjadi berharga dengan menjadikan Jongin suaminya.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Karna mendengar sumur ini begitu legendaris aku jadi tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan.."

Jongin maju beberapa langkah, Ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Masukan koin dan ucapkan permohonanmu pada roh sumur.." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya pelan, tanpa diduganya Jongin mengeluarkan koin dari saku celanya dan menujukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau membuat sebuah permohonan?" Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu. Ia semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin, Ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Aura sensualitas yang dimiliki Jongin terlalu kuat. Ia takut, takut tidak bisa _menolaknya_.

"Aniya.. Aku bisa saja menanamkan modal dengan uang koin yang kupegang sekarang."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Jelas-jelas Jongin mengolok-olok dirinya yang melemparkan koin kedalam sumur secara Cuma-Cuma. Ia sempat melupakan bahwa Jongin memiliki otak bisnis paling tajam, melipat gandakan sekoin untuk menjadi ratusan koin.

"Tolong tunjukan bagaimana caranya.."

"Kupikir kau akan menanamkan modal dengan koin itu. Tapi sumur permohonan tidak akan berpengaruh pada _marger _ataupun _banking trust_"

Jongin tersenyum, menaikan sebelah bibirnya ke kanan, mampu membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya karna aura sensualitasnya naik hingga seratus persen. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal. senyum yang ini membuatnya agak kewalahan, terpesona dan tergoda.. ada pancaran hangat yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, pria macam apa yang sebenarnya ada dibawah penampilan luar yang kaku itu.

"Aku tidak hanya memikirkan bisnis, 'kok. Jadi, maukah Nona Do mengajariku cara menggunakan sumur permohonan ini?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, tapi kemudian Ia menurut "pertama, pejamkan matamu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya terlihat serius, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kontur wajah Jongin banyak berubah, seolah pengalaman telah membentuk wajahnya menjadi tegas, tubuhnya menjadi tegap dengan beberapa otot menonjol di bagian tubuhnya. Sangat jauh dengan penggambarannya, sulur buncis? Ugh bahkan Ia masih ingat Luhan mengatainya _orang-orangan sawah._

"lemparkan koinnya, kemudian pikirkan permohonanmu, buang semua hal selain permohonanmu."

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap terhembus lembut oleh angin, Ia juga melihat kemeja dan celana Jongin sepertinya dijahit khusus untuk dirinya, menunjukan Ia sudah sangat makmur dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tentu saja Ia menjadi petinggi di cabang perusahaan di Gyeonggi, bagaimana mungkin Ia tidak jadi makmur?

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sama seperti ketika membaca bagian mengerikan dari _The plight of penelope, _sewaktu seorang gadis ditawan oleh penjahat yang mengurungnya di menara sampai gadis itu setuju untuk menyerahkan kehormatannya.

Sewaktu membaca Kyungsoo tahu bahwa cerita itu konyol. Meksipun Ia seorang penghayal Kyungsoo tetap logis. Dan itu tidak mengurangi kesenangannya dalam membaca. Dia sebenarnya kecewa karna kesucian penelope pada detik detik terakhir diselamatkan oleh pria pemeran utama, yang tidak semenarik penjahatnya.

Sungguh Sial, wajah Kim Jongin sama persis seperti penjahat tampan yang ada dalam bayangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selesai." Jongin membuka matanya, merapikan kemejanya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kemudian berbalik. "Aku akan kembali kerumah utama. Lanjutkan saja acara jalan-jalan anda, Jongin-ssi. Selamat Siang."

"kita kembali ke Rumah utama bersama." Jongin menyamakan langkahnya dnegan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah, aku lebih suka berjalan sendiri dalam keheningan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan diam."

Argh! Benar kan Kim Jongin itu orangnya angkuh sekali. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menjadi didepan Jongin, tapi percuma dua langkah Kyungsoo sama dengan selangkah besar milik Jongin. Mereka akan selalu berakhir berjalan dengan sejajar.

Rindangnya pepohonan juga suara gemericik air dan sayup jangkrirk jadi tidak indah lagi sejak ada Kim Jongin di sisinya.

"Tidak usah mendekatiku untuk memuluskan gagasan Ayahku." Kyungsoo kembali mengingat perkataan Ayahnya. Apa motif Jongin kali ini mendekatinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Gagasan apa?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, Kim Jongin-ssi. Jika ini terkait dengan perjodohan—"

"Perjodohan apa?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Kyungsoo. Ugh jika saja Ia bisa menguburkan dirinya disini sekarang juga, Kyungsoo telah membuat dirinya sendiri malu dihadapan Jongin. Kalau dugaannya salah, berarti Ayahnya belum membicarakan hal ini SAMA SEKALI dengan pria dihadapannya.

DUA KALI.

Kurang dari satu jam dan Kyungsoo sudah merendahkan dirinya dihadapan Jongin, bisa saja setelah ini Jongin menolak untuk dinikahkan dengan gadis macam kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau yang mengajukan gagasan itu pada Ayah."

"Nona Do, demi Tuhan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jongin berdiri menatap serius. Tetap saja Ia bisa merasakan kearoganan dari nada bicaranya.

"Kupikir Ayah sudah membicarakan hal ini denganmu saat Ia beberapa kali pergi ke cabang di Gyeonggi.." Kyungsoo menarik nafas. " Ayah mengatakannya seolah semuanya sudah pasti." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap mata kecoklatan Jongin. "Ayah ingin menjodohkanku denganmu, Kim Jongin-ssi. Berharap kau bisa melanjutkan perusahaan Ayahku suatu saat nanti saat Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi."

"Beliau tidak pernah menyinggung hal seperti itu kepadaku, Menikah denganmu bahkan tidak pernah muncul di dalam benaku, dan aku tidak menginginkan perusahaan Ayahmu." Kyungsoo bisa melihat tatapan mata Jongin kosong.

"Kau tidak punya apapun selain ambisi."

"betul." Jawab Jongin. Menatap Kyungsoo lekat "Aku tidak harus menikahimu untuk membuat masa depanku terjamin."

"Ayah mungkin berfikir kau akan senang mendapat kesempatan menjadi menantunya. Berarti Ayah benar-benar menyayangimu.

"Aku belajar banyak hal dari beliau." Jawab jongin hati-hati.

"Aku yakin dengan hal itu." Kyungsoo menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan cemberut. "Dia mengajarimu banyak hal dalam dunia bisnis. Tapi tidak ada satupun hal yang berguna dalam kehidupan."

"Kau tidak menyukai bisnis Ayahmu, Nona Do.."

"Ya, karna Ia mencurahkan segalanya untuk bisnis, untuk perusahaan, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

"Tapi bisnis ayahmu memberimu banyak kemewahan." Jelas Jongin.

"Siapa peduli? Aku tidak butuh kemewahan. Membuatkau harus kejar-kejaran mencari suami, apa katanya, dua bulan? Memangnya aku sebuah proyek. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Jongin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa tenang yang kau maksudkan itu membaca buku di perpustakaan atau berjalan-jalan di taman dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu?" Jongin mencoba menebak.

"Ya."

"Buku itu mahal, Nona Do.. rumah dengan taman yang luas pun tidak murah mengingat banyaknya apartemen yang dibangun sekarang ini. Pernahkan terpikir olehmu bahwa seseorang harus membayar untuk hidup tenangmu itu?"

Penjelasan Jongin barusan seolah menegaskan perkataan Ayahnya bahwa Ia memang parasit. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerenyit. Matanya menyalang.

"Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku ataupun siapa yang akan membayarnya bukan urusanmu!"

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi tangannya ditahan Jongin. "Tentu saja menjadi urusanku karna masa depanmu berhubungan dengan masa depanku."

"Belum tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ayah memberiku waktu dua bulan untuk mendapatkan calon suami. Jadi ini hanya sementara saja."

Jongin menyeringai, membuat Kyungsoo semakin naik darah. "Kuharap kau menemukannya, Nona Do.. aku tidak mau disebut pemenang secara otomatis."

"Tidak akan, kau tenang saja." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin.

"Kurasa sulit mendapatkan laki-laki yang kau idamkan dalam waktu dua bulan, seorang ksatria berkuda yang menghunuskan pedang, atau seorang Pria modern yang memiliki sikap posesive dan melakukan aktifitas senang-senang dengan teman-temann—"

"itu bukan urusanmu, Jongin-ssi." Kenapa semuanya menjadi terlihat sangat konyol ketika diucapkan oleh Jongin.

"Calm Down, Kyung.. kita sedang menghadapi masalah besar tentang masa depan, jadi lebih baik kalau kita membicarakan ini baik-baik."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan, mengatur emosinya. "Hanya ada satu solusinya."

"Apa?" Jongin menghadang Kyungsoo, tangannya Ia taruh di pinggang. Aish angkuh sekali. Kyungsoo geram.

"Kau harus mengatakan pada Ayahku, bahwa kau tidak mau menikah denganku. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara,"

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya penuh harap. Ia yakin berjanji tidak sulit untuk Jongin ucapkan mengingat perkataanya sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa punggungnya dingin, Jongin menatap tepat pada matanya. Dalam. Menarik Kyungsoo kedalam lingkaran kecoklatan gelap milik Jongin.

Ia menelisik tatapan Jongin seperti ada rasa geli, juga _mendamba_. Tapi apa? Yang pasti bukan dirinya.

"Tidak." Jawaban Jongin singkat, dan Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah utama. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menahan lengannya.

"Maksudmu, Tidak itu... berarti tidak menikahiku?" matanya berbinar, Jongin terkekeh

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau berjanji."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Rumah Utama.

.:Kaisoo:.

"_Gagasan yang kau buat dengan Ayahku.."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo tadi siang masih terngiang di benak Jongin semenjak mereka berpisah. Ia akan mengajak Presiden direktur Do itu berbicara sekarang juga.

Jongin bertanya-tanya, Apa Do Chanyeol serius telah memikirkannya dengan baik untuk menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Ya Tuhan, Jongin bahkan sering membayangkan yang indah-indah jika itu menyangkut Kyungsoo. Tapi tak satupun yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Pernikahan sangat jauh dari dunia nyata, sehingga tidak patut dipertimbangkan.

Rahasia masa lalu menghantui jati diri Jongin yang sekarang dan membahayakan masa depannya. Jongin menyadari bahwa identitas yang Ia buat bagi dirinya dapat hancur berkeping-keping. Orang hanya perlu menambahkan hal ini dan itu maka dapat dengan mudah mengenali dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkan suami yang jujur dan utuh, bukan seseorang yang membangun kehidupannya dari sebuah kebohongan.

Tapi itu semua tidak dapat menghentikan Jongin untuk menginginkan Kyungsoo. Jongin selalu menginginkan gadis itu dengan sangat.

Kyungsoo begitu manis, cerdas, ramah dan amat sangat logis tapi juga romantis, mata hitamnya berbinar penuh angan-angan. Kyungsoo sangat suka memandangi bintang dari balkon kamarnya. Dan bayangan Kyungsoo yang menengadahkan wajah mungilnya memandang bintang terus mendera Jongin dengan gairah tak tertahankan untuk segera eraih tubuh mungil itu dan menciumnya hingga lupa diri.

Jongin sering membayangkan dirinya tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Kalau itu benar terjadi, Ia akan berlaku lembut, ia akan memujanya. apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan gadis itu. Ia sangat rindu ingin merasakan rambut gadis itu ditangannya, lekuk lembut gadis itu di telapak tangannya, pundak halus gadis itu di bibirnya. Dan berat tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya ketika Ia tidur, Ia menginginkan semuanya, dan mungkin lebih banyak lagi fantasi liarnya bekerja.

Jongin bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari fantasi liarnya selama ini, Kyungsoo selalu mengacuhkannya dah hanya menganggapnya sebagai pegawai biasa di perusahaan Ayahnya.

Meskipun begitu, sesuatu telah berubah. Ia mengingat cara kyungsoo menatapnya tadi, ekspresinya yang terkejut dan heran. Apakah penampilannya jauh berbeda daripada dulu? Jongin menyadari usianya yang bertambah matang membuat wajahnya berubah dewasa. Ia bertanya-tanya apa hal in membuat Kyungsoo senang?

Jongin cepat cepat merutuk dalam hati karna memperdulikan hal seperti itu.

Tapi cara Kyungsoo menatapnya tadi siang memang berbeda, seolah-olah gadis itu melihatnya, benar-benar menyadari keberadaanya. Untuk pertama kali.

Jongin mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat makan malam pribadi yang hanya dihadiri keluarga. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol tidak dekat dengan kedua putrinya. Dan meskipun sikap Kyungsoo dingin—walaupun sopan, adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan Jongin karna Ia tahu bahwa hanya itu yang bisa Ia lakukan.

Jongin mneginjakan kakinya di Rumah Utama, niatnya ingin langsung menemui Do Chanyeol dan memintanya menjelaskan apa yang didengarnya tadi siang. Baru saja Ia melewati gerbang Ia sudah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun si pemilik estat dan temannya,

"Kim jongin-ssi." Sapa Sehun dengan tenang. "tampaknya kau baru berkeliling, kuharap suasananya membuatmu lebih rileks dari hiruk pikuk kota."

"Pemandangan yang luar biasa, Tuan Oh." Jawab Jongin. Ia cukup tahu posisi Sehun, rasa-rasanya tidak sopan memanggilnya langsung dengan namanya. "Mungkin lain kali saya akan berjalan-jalan lagi disekitar estat ini. Saya pulang lebih cepat karna tidak sengaja bertemu Nona Do.."

"Ah.." Sehun tampak tenang. "Itu pasti kejutan untuk Kyungsoo."

Dalam arti kata, _Juga kejutan yang tidak diharapkan._ Jongin menatap wajah datar Sehun, salah satu keahliannya adalah membaca ekspresi dan membaca bahasa tubuh serta menangkap maksudnya dengan cepat. Tapi sehun begitu datar dan tenang. Sehun ahli mengendalikan diri. Jongin mengangumi hal itu.

"Mungkin lebih aman jika mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah salah satu kejutan yang sering diterima Nona Do akhir-akhir ini." Jawab jongin. Ia ingin mengetes apakah Pria dihadapannya ini mengtahui perihal perjodohannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Pria dihadapannya hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat alis, seolah olah ia merasa perkataan itu menarik tapi tidak layak ditanggapi. Sialan. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati semakin kagum dengan Sehun.

Sehun menatap pria disampingnya. "Jongdae, kenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Orang kepercayaan tuan Do Chanyeol. Jongin-ssi kenalkan ini Kim Jongdae."

Mereka berjabat tangan dengan tegas. Jongin memperkirakan Jongdae lebih tua lima sampai sepuluh tahun dari dirinya.

"Saya mendengar keberhasilan anda dengan Consolidated Locomotive Works" Ujar jongin pada Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum masam. "Aku sangat ingin menerima pujianmu, Jongin-ssi tapi sayang, Pria disebelahku inilah yang melakukannya. Dia dan adik iparnya adalah mitra bisnisku."

Jongin bisa mendengar nada bicara yang diselingi tawa, Jongdae memang terkenal suka bercanda. Jadi Jongin sudah tidak heran.

"Tampaknya kombinasi itu membawa sukses besar." Jongin menanggapi.

Jongdae tergelak setelahnya. "Dia pandai memuji.." ucapnya "Bisakah kita mempekerjakannya?"

Sudu bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat karna geli. "Aku khawatir Ayah mertuaku akan menentang. Keahlian Jongin-ssi diperlukan untuk membangun pabrik dan memulai kantor cabang di Gyeonggi."

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Saya baru-baru ini membaca banyak perusahaan yang di nasionalisasi oleh pemerintahan, bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Ya Tuhan jangan membuatnya membicarakan hal itu." Ucap Jongdae.

Topik pembicaraan itu membuat kening Sehun berkerut. "Banyak Masyarakat yang tidak menginginkan Industri di nasionalisasi oleh pemerintah, bila dikelola pemerintah, industri tersebut tidak akan menjadi efisien seperti industri-industri lain yang ditangani pemerintah. Dan monopoli akan mengekang kemapuan Industri untuk bersaing, yang akhirnya menyebabkan pajak akan naik, belum lagi—"

"Belum lagi." Jongdae menyela dengan lancar. "kenyataan bahwa aku dan Sehun tidak ingin pemerintah memotong profit kami di masa depan."

Sehun mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku lebih memperhatikan kepentingan publik."

"kebetulan sekali, dalam kasus ini yang baik untuk publik juga baik untuk dirimu."

Jongin berusaha tidak tersenyum. Sambil memutar bola matanya masa Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Jongdae Hyung memang tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengolok-oloku."

"Aku suka mengolok-olok orang, Sehun-ssi." Kata Jongdae. "terutama dirimu."

Sehun berpaling kearah Jongin, "Aku dan Jongdae akan kebelakang untuk merokok. Kau mau bergabung?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak merokok."

"Aku juga." Sehun menimpali. "aku dulu perokok. Tapi berhenti begitu tahu merokok tidak baik untuk Kesehatan Istriku saat ini."

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Jongin menyadari maksud kata Istriku. Ia tertawa dalam hati membayangkan Luhan yang lucu pemarah dan kasar itu menjadi Nyonya Oh.

"Kita akan mengobrol sementara Jongdae Hyung menikmati rokoknya." Sehun memberitahu.

"Undangan" dari Sehun sepertinya tidak memiliki peluang untuk ditolak. Tapi Jongin tetap mencoba. "Terimakasih, Tuan Oh. Tapi ada beberapa urusan yang harus saya diskusikan juga terkait Meeting besok—"

"Orang itu pasti Ayah mertuaku."

Sial, Sehun tahu. Meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan. Sehun seolah mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui rencana perjodohan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun memiliki pendapat sendiri.

"Kau akan mendiskusikan hal itu denganku terlebih dahulu."

Jongin melirik Jongdae yang masih memasang senyum ramah yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. "Aku yakin.. Jongdae Hyungnim tidak ingin dibuat bosan dengan permasalahan pribadi orang lain—"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Jongdae cepat dan riang. "Aku amat senang mendengar masalah orang lain. Apalagi kalau sifatnya pribadi."

.:Scandal:.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke teras belakang. Semilir angin yang bertiup pekat dengan aroma tanah. Juga suara gemericik air dari sungai berpadu dengan angin yang meniupkan daun di pepohonan.

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk bersikap santai. Menunggu Sehun membuka pembicaraanya terlebih dulu.

"Sudah berapa lama." Sehun membuka suaranya tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu tentang rencana Chanyeol untuk menikahkanmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menjawab tanpa ragu, sambil melihat pergelangan tangannya. "Tepatnya satu jam limabelas menit."

"Ini bukan idemu kalau begitu?"

"Sama sekali bukan." Jongin meyakinkan Sehun.

"Banyak keuntungan yang kau dapatkan dari rencana itu."

"Tuan Oh.." Jongin langsung menjawab, "Jika aku punya satu bakat dalam hidupku, itu adalah mencari uang, Aku tak perlu menikah dengan uang itu sendiri."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jawab Sehun. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi, tapi sebelum itu izinkan aku untuk menjelaskan posisiku. Aku Oh Sehun. Kaka ipar Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku merasa Ia dibawah lindunganku. Kau tentu kenal dekat dengan keluarga Do. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana dekatnya Istriku dengan adiknya. Melebihi Ia dengan kedua orangtuanya. Jika Kyungsoo sedih, maka Istriku pun akan sedih, Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Aku paham." Jawab Jongin kaku. Sungguh ironis. Ia diperingatkan agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo padahal Ia sendiri telah memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun agar tidak menikahi gadis itu. Ia cukup sadar diri siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Apa masa lalunya juga posisinya sekarang. Ia tetap memasang ekspresi tenang.

"Kyungsoo punya semangat hidup yang unik. Sifat alami yang hangat dan romantis. Kalau dia dipaksa menikah tanpa cinta, dia akan sangat menderita. Dia pantas mendapat suami yang menerima dia apa adanya, dan dapat melindunginya dari realitas yang kejam. Suami yang mengizinkan dia untuk bermimpi."

Penyataan yang snagat mengejutkan dari seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal pragmatis dan logis. "Apa pertanyaan ada, Tuan Oh?"

"Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan menikah dengan adik iparku?"

Jongin menatap mata Sehun lurus-lurus. Rasanya lancang membuat Sehun marah mengingat Pria dihadapannya ini tidak pernah dibantah. Tapi pengalamnanya dalam menghadapi Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak membuatnya terlatih. Chanyeol sangat menghargai orang yang mampu berdebat dengannya, dan Jongin selama ini telah dilatih kuat oleh Chanyeol. Menerima cacian juga makian karna menyampaikan berita buruk.

Itulah latihan yang selama ini dijalani Jongin, membuat Ia lebih dewasa dan tidak mudah di dominasi oleh orang lain.

"Rasanya tidak bisa, Tuan Oh." Jawab Jongin dengan sopan.

Jongdae tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau tidak mau berjanji?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Tidak." Jongin memandang ke arah jongdae yang menarik bajunya tadi. Memberikan tatapan Ia tidak boleh membantah.

"Mengapa tidak?" tuntut Sehun. "Apa karena kau tidak mau kehilangan posisimu di Do Corporate?"

"Tidak, Beliau tidak akan sanggup kehilanganku sekarang." Jongin tersenyum berusaha menghilangkan nada angkuh pada kata-katanya. "Saya tahu lebih banyak tentang produksi, administrasi dan marketing daripada orang-orang lain yang ada di saya sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan pria tua itu. Jadi saya tidak akan dibuang begitu saja meskipun saya menolak menikah dengan Putrinya."

"Kalau begitu kau akan dengan mudah menyelesaikan hal ini. Aku ingin janjimu Jongin, _sekarang_."

Pria dengan pendirian lemah akan mudah terintimidasi oleh perkataan Sehun yang otoriter itu. "Saya mungkin akan mempertimbangkan hal itu." Jawab jongin tenang. "Kalau anda mau menawarkan intensif yang bagus. Contohnya memberi jabatan sebagai kepala divisi dan menjamin posisi saya sampai setidaknya.. tiga tahun."

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya, sementara Jongdae sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nyalinya cukup besar juga." Serunya. "Camkan kata-kataku, Sehun. Aku akan menariknya untuk bekerja di Consolidate!"

"Gaji saya tidak kecil lho, Jongdae Hyungnim." Kata Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongdae kembali tergelak.

Bahkan Sehunpun tersenyum. Meski enggan. "Sial," gerutunya. "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu jabatan semudah itu—tidak bila begitu banyak yang harus kupertaruhkan. Tidak sampai aku yakin kau orang yang tepat untuk posisi itu."

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kita impas." Jongin merubah air wajahnya menjadi ramah. "Untuk saat ini."

Kedua pria yang lebih Tua saling pandang, sepakat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan itu nanti. Saat Jongin sudah pergi. Dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dibenak Jongin. Namun Ia segera menghindarinya. Setidaknya Ia sudah cukup maksimal mengendalikan Kondisi—setidaknya untuk saat ini Ia berhasil menjelaskan dirinya tidak mudah diintimidasi. Dan Ia membiarkan pilihannya tetap terbuka.

Selain itu, Jongin juga tidak bisa berjanji jika Chanyeol saja belum membicarakan hal itu padanya.

.::::.

Jongin kasian banget ya tertindas disini -_- hahahaha semoga kalian ga bosen ya. Jongin perlahan lahan diterima kok xixi Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit merubah prolog karna ada beberapa bagian terlalu kaku juga aneh hehe makasi buat review kalian ya, aku suka. Kalian review panjang terus ada yang mengandung kritik juga, ga cuman sekedar satu kata next atau lanjut. Hihi

kalau berkenan dibaca, ga juga gapapa da gabanyak yang berubah ko di prolog hehe

Trimakasih sudah review! Responnya hangat sekali huu saya terharu. Sebagian komen sudah sy reply di PM ya.

CrybikosUts : hihi sip pasti dilanjut. Pelan-pelan ya Kyungmma baru nyadari kalau Jongin itu pria idamannya xixixi

Me1214: waah terimakasih komentarnya: ) ini sudah diupdate hihi

t.a : bapak chanyeol emang jahat haha ngotak bisnis gitu huhu

jongindo & : aku juga makasi km sudah review hihi ini syudah dilanjut

Mind to review again? : D


	3. Chapter 2

Story belong to _**Lisa Kleypas**_, _**Scandal In Spring**_, saya hanya penggemar yang menyatukan hobi juga OTP saya kedalam fanfiction ini. _Sorry for typos (_yah namanya juga manusia, hehe)

By **diya**

Chapter 2

"Kyungsoo adalah putri bungsuku, dan dia memiliki tubuh yang paling mungil di banding kakak-kakaknya." Jongin hanya menyamankan duduknya dihadapan Chanyeol. Sementara Pria tua dihadapannya kembali membuka suara, "Kami berharap padanya, aku ingin memberinya nama yang praktis, penuh makna, sementara aku berpikir, Luhan memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan Kyungie, sementara Yifan memanggilnya Soo-Soo, hingga akhirnya kami menaimanya Kyungsoo."

Tatapan Jongin melembut, meskipun dalam hatinya Ia mati-matian menahan geli. Maksud dari Pria tua dihadapannya ini apa. Chanyeol tidak pernah berbasa-basi seperti ini dengannya—kecuali dengan klien dan partner bisnis penting, tentunya—Chanyeol selalu blak-blakan, terus terang dan to the point.

"...Aku akan memulas kesepakatan kita agar lebih menarik." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraannya. Dan Jongin tahu bahwa ini merupakan inti yang ingin Pria tua dihadapannya ini katakan.

"Aku mengenalmu cukup baik, hingga aku yakin jika kau memilih sendiri calon Istrimu maka kriteria itu akan jauh dari Putriku. Yang sangat berbeda, yang jauh lebih berguna daripada gadis mungil seperti Kyungsoo, Karna itu.."

"Tidak perlu membuatnya lebih menarik.." Jongin menyela cepat. Matanya memandang lurus iris hitam Chanyeol. "Menurutku, Kyungsoo.. Nona Do, sangat—" _Cantik, Menggairahkan dan Memesona. _"—lumayan. Menikah dengan gadis seperti Kyungsoo merupakan sebuah kehormatan."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kau sangat gentleman, memuji seorang gadis '_sangat lumayan'_ dihadapan Ayahnya."

"Tanpa berkata seperti itu pun aku akan memberikan kompensasi yang membuatmu puas, aku akan memberikan _dowry_ yang lebih besar, juga saham di perusahaan dan bahkan perusaahan itu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau pasti puas, dan sekarang mari kita bicarakan masalah pernikahan—"

"Aku belum menjawab Ya, Tuan Do." Sela Jongin.

Jongin kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya dengan hati-hati. "Pertama-tama ada kemungkinan bahwa Kyungsoo menemukan calon suaminya dalam waktu dua bulan ini."

"Dia tidak mungkin menemukan calon suami yang kualitasnya sebagus dirimu." Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin tepat di dadanya.

Jongin menatap mata Chanyeol serius, meskipun lagi-lagi Ia harus menahan geli dalam hatinya. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Tuan.. tapi sepertinya Nona muda Do tidak berfikir seperti itu."

"Bah, perempuan itu seperti cuaca, sebentar mendung sebentar cerah, kau hanya perlu membawakannya bunga, puji wajahnya, juga berikan dia perhatian kecil. Ah kalau perlu bacakan kutipan puisi yang dia baca dari bukunya. Wanita itu gampang dirayu, Jongin. Kau—"

"Tuan Do.." Jongin lagi-lagi menyela. "Aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa nasihat dari Anda, tapi bukan itu masalahnya."

"lalu Apa—oh begitu." Chanyeol kemudian menatap Jongin maklum.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'oh begitu'?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati.

"Kau pasti merasa khawatir dengan reaksiku begitu kau sadar bahwa putriku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, tapi selama itu tidak ketahuan aku akan diam saja."

Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa sangat letih. Ia baru sampai ke namsangol beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah mengontrol kondisi Pabrik juga melewati 3jam perjalanan dari Gyeonggi. Dan sekian orang sudah membuatnya semakin letih dengan kabar ini.

"Jadi, maksudnya, Anda akan diam saja meskipun anda tau bahwa saya tidak setia pada Istri saya." Jongin berkata, bukan bertanya.

"kita para lelaki memang dihadapkan pada godaan yang kuat. Kadang-kadang kita tidak setia, begitulah dunia."

"Tapi cara saya tidak demikian." Kata Jongin tegas. "Saya akan selalu memegang kata-kata saya. Baik dalam bisnis maupun kehidupan pribadi, jika saya sudah berjanji akan setia pada satu orang wanita, maka saya tidak akan mengingkarinya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau hanya terlalu muda untuk melakukan kesalahan."

"Lalu apa orangtua pantas untuk melakukan kesalahan?"

"beberapa kesalahan membawamu pada pelajaran berharga."

"Saya berharap tidak dengan yang ini." Jongin melesakan tubuhnya dan mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Jari-jarinya mencengkram helaian rambutnya. Ia benar-benar letih.

"Apa seburuk itu menikahi Putriku, Jongin~ah?" kata-katanya Chanyeol melembut melihat reaksi Jongin barusan. "Toh suatu saat nanti juga kau harus menikah. Umurmu sudah duapuluh delapan, Jongin. Lagipula dengan menikahi putriku kau akan mendapatkan perusahaanku. Aku benar-benar ingin kau yang mengambil alih perusahaanku."

Baru kali ini Chanyeol membicarakan ini secara terang-terangan dihadapan bawahannya. Jongin masih ingat, awal dia bekerja dengan Chanyeol dari bawah. Berumur delapanbelas tahun, sepuluh tahun berlalu hingga Ia bisa memegang posisi ini. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menjadi sosok Ayah bagi Jongin.

Chanyeol memberikan banyak pelajaran berharga untuknya. Latihan mental, Keahlian bernegoisasi, menarik ulur klien, juga membimbingnya ketika harus melakukan presentasi dihadapan banyak orang. Dan Jongin sangat menghargai bahkan sangat berterima kasih pada sosok Chanyeol.

"A—Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Butuh waktu apalagi, Jongin. Kau cukup berkata Ya dan rayu putriku, aku berjanji akan memberikan perusahaanku padamu, bukan hanya itu aku juga akan mengenalkanmu sebagai menantu kebanggan juga penerus perusahaanku pada kenalan yang akan membuatmu semakin sukses, untuk membayar semuanya aku meminta imbalan yang tak seberapa.. nikahi Kyungsoo dan berikan cucu untukku. _Hanya itu."_

Jongin semakin mencengkram rambutnya. "Hanya itu." Nadanya sarkastik.

Ia benar-benar merasa heran bagaimana bisa seorang Kyungsoo memiliki Ayah seperti Do Chanyeol. Sebuah keajaiban dunia, mungkin.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Kata Jongin final.

"Apalagi yang harus kau pertimbangkan, Kau—" Chanyeol tergagap melihat tatapan Jongin. "—Baiklah baklah, kurasa tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita akan membahasnya lagi nanti."

.

.

.::::.

.

.

"Sudah berbicara dengan Jongin?" Luhan bertanya sambil membuka jas kerja Sehun dan meletakkannya digantungan dekat pintu. Kamarnya memang tidak terlalu besar. Tp Luhan suka disini, karna Ini kamar utama, banyak barang antik juga lukisan-lukisan jaman dulu. Ia membimbing Sehun menuju kasur yang telah pelayan gelar untuk mereka tidur malam ini.

"Sebentar," Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya dan menangkup wajah Istrinya, "Biarkan aku melihat wajah Istriku terlebih dulu."

Luhan memerah. "Ya Oh Sehun! Aku serius, jangan bercanda.." Ia memukul bahu sehun membuat keduanya terkekeh. Memang sisi lain Oh Sehun hanya Luhan yang tahu, hanya saat mereka sedang berduaan.

"Oke baiklah, tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya bersama Jongdae Hyung." Sehun memulai pembicaraanya. Ia menarik Luhan untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Aku mengatakan padanya bisakah Ia berjanji untuk tidak menikahi Kyungsoo."

"benarkah? Berarti ini berita baik untuk Kyungsoo ku sayang!"

"tapi dia menolaknya, Sayangku.."

"Apa?!" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sayang, setelah bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, aku merasa bahwa pandanganku denganmu berbeda—"

"Aku lebih mengenalnya, Sehun. Pandanganmu pasti salah."

"Tapi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Luhan. Bisa saja Ia berubah, Apa yang dikatakan Ayahmu mengenai Jongin ada benarnya."

"Yaampun jadi kau juga berfikir bahwa Jongin adalah sosok yang baik untuk Kyungsoo?"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja Jongin itu orang yang lihai, sopan dan ramah. Tipe orang yang berfikir sebelum berbicara. Dan Sehun suka berada diantara orang-orang seperti itu.

Dilihat kasat mata pun menjodohkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang tidak cocok. Tapi Sehun juga tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo harus menikah dengan lelaki romantis yang tidak mampu berfikir logis.

"Sudahlah Sayang," Sehun mengelus perut Luhan yang membesar, "Bagaimana keadaan anak kita hari ini?"

Luhan melunak, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak mau mengandung anak selain anakmu, Sehun."

"Itu melegakan." Sehun tersenyum. Luhan istrinya, sudah seharusnya Ia hanya mengandung anak Sehun, kan?

"Anakmu ini sudah seharusnya laki-laki. Karna demi Tuhan Oh Sehun aku tidak mau hamil lagi."

Luhan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun. "Apa kau marah aku berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak, karna aku juga tidak suka kau hamil." Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan kemdian mereka tertawa. "Kau pasti tahu maksudku.. karna aku jadi tidak bisa bebas bercinta denganmu."

"Astaga Oh Sehun!" Luhan memukul tubuh suaminya pelan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku mau mendengar ceritamu tentang Jongin, Suamiku. Aku ingin tau pendapatmu tentang _orang-orangan sawah berjalan _itu."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Kurasa Ia tidak mirip dengan orang-orangan sawah berjalan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Luhan."

"Aku memang tidak memperhatikan lelaki. Tp aku yakin Pria seperti Jongin memiliki pesona yang kuat. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengabaikan keberadaanya."

Luhan tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya kemudian bertanya, "Suamiku, jariku ada berapa?"

"Lima." Sehun melirik Luhan tanpa curiga sedikitpun, sebelum akhirnya Luhan berujar lagi "Ayo Sehun, coba kau ikuti gerakan tanganku—"

"Yaa, Istriku ini kenapa?"

Luhan mendengus, "Aku hanya mengetes penglihatanmu, Suamiku. Aku pikir matamu sudah bermasalah."

Astagaa. Hanya karna Ia mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin cukup menarik. Sehun menaruh jari-jarinya di _colarbone _Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau mengikuti jari-jariku saja?"

"Tidak Oh Sehun, hentikan!" Luhan menyentak tangan Sehun. Ia benar-benar ingin serius. "Kyungsoo harus segera kembali ke Seoul, dia tidak bisa disini lebih lama lagi, harusnya dia ke Seoul, bertemu dengan para pria dengan kencan buta ataupun kopi darat lainnya-"

Luhan menyeka keringatnya, Ia merasa mual lagi. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia bilang dia tidak suka hamil, belum lagi emosi yang melonjak naik turun, dan pingitan. Luhan orang yang aktif dan kasar, ketika hampir semua orang melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu hingga dipingit adalah siksaan untuknya. Dan juga pengalaman, trauma keguguran yang pernah Ia alami sebelum ini. Meskipun tidak menunjukannya, Luhan tau saat itu Sehun sangat sedih. Dan Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk kehamilannya yang sekarang.

"Tapi, bukankah Kyungsoo mau menunggumu melahirkan?" Sehun menyela. Menyenderkan tubuh Luhan kembali ke dinding terdekat, setengah duduk. Terbaring membuat Luhan sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Ia tidak harus melihat proses bersalinku disni kalau konsukuensi nya adalah menikahi Kim Jongin."

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian diam-diam Ia meraih betis kaki Luhan dan mulai memijatnya.

"Ah Sehun~ah" Luhan keenakan, Ia nyengir sedikit dan menyerahkan kaki yang satunya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengundang klien bisnisku kali ini untuk datang ke namsangol—" Sehun meraih kaki Luhan yang satunya lagi.

"Aku mengundang sedikitnya lima Pria yang kira-kira cocok untuk Kyungsoo kesini, mengajak berlibur sekalian menemaniku karna sebentar lagi musim berburu rusa."

"Oh Sayangku, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Kali ini Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan merayap keatas tuuh Luhan dan menciumnya hingga kesulitan bernafas.

.

.

.::::.

.

.

Langit belum sepenuhnya cerah saat Kyungsoo terbangun dan menemukan suasananya begitu menyenangkan, pagi hari di pedesaan memang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Dan Kyungsoo suka melakukan _olahraga kecil._

Ia berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar Luhan tapi kemudian berbalik setelah ingat _kakanya sedang hamil bagaimana bisa Ia mengajaknya untuk jogging? Kecuali jika dia sudah gila. _Kemudian langkah kakinya bejalan ke kamar Minseok, teman Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga seorang Nyonya Kim. Minseok Istri dari sahabat baik Sehun, Jongdae.

"Unni—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan suara tangisan bayi. Ia membuka pintunya pelan-pelan dan menemukan Minseok tengah menggendong seorang bayi dengan kesusahan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Minhyo sedang tumbuh gigi." Minseok menjawab pelan saat bayi digendongannya mulai tenang dan matanya mengatup perlahan-lahan. "Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Aniya.. hehe semoga si cantik Minhyo cepat melewati kesakitanya!" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut si kecil digendongan Minseok dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ibunya.

Sebelum kena marah Ia bergegas berlari keluar ruangan dan terkikik geli mendengar tangisan Minhyo serta sumpah serapah Minseok.

Aish, ibu-ibu itu tetap tidak berubah meskipun sudah memiliki seorang putri cantik.

Ia tadinya akan mengunjungi Yixing, teman Luhan yang suaminya juga merupakan mitra kerja Sehun. Tapi Ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat mereka baru datang tadi malam pasti sangat melelahkan untuk bisa Jogging di pagi hari.

Kyungsoo suka Jogging—sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Ia hanya suka merasakan suasana pedesaan saat langit mulai menguning karna matahari mulai terbit, juga bau tanah dipagi hari dan oksigen yang dihasilkan banyak tanaman hijau disekitar estat.

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar Jogging akhirnya, Ia hanya menyusuri jalan setapak kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada segerombolan bocah di dekat pohon dan danau buatan yang disekelilingnya banyak lumpur dan bebatuan.

"Yaa, kalian sedang apa?"

Bocah tadi langsung berlarian menjauhi Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan, tapi kemudian Ia mendapati wajahnya sedih saat menemukan seekor angsa yang diikat dengan tali tidak jauh dari pohon.

"Oh yaampun sobat kecilku yang malang.. bagaimana bisa anak-anak _sialan _itu."

Kyungsoo maju selangkah, mencoba meraih angsa itu dan melepaskan talinya. Tapi Kyungsoo lupa bahwa ini dunia nyata, bukan dongeng dimana Ia akan disambut baik karna berniat menolong.

"Dasar angsa tidak tahu diri!" maki Kyungsoo saat angsa itu malah mematuk punggung tangannya. Ia hampir menangis menemukan luka lebam di tangannya.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang melantunkan sebuah lagu. Ia kenal lagu ini, lagu yang sempat popular 3tahun yang lalu, lagu milik Cho Kyuhyun, 7years of Love.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara. Tapi kemudian dia menyesal dan memaki tindakannya barusan. _Sialan, Jongin sialan. _Kenapa harus dia yang muncul disini. Orang yang paling ingin Kyungsoo hindari saat ini.

"Nona Do.."

"Selamat pagi, Kim Jongin-ssi.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus menahan nafasnya. Jongin baru pulang Jogging sepertinya. _Jogging sungguhan tentunya—tidak seperti Kyungsoo—_entah sadar atau tidak tapi baju berbahan katun warna abu-abu yang kini digunakan oleh Jongin begitu jelas tercetak di tubuhnya. Keningnya juga terlihat berkeringat, sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya menempel disana. Kedua telinganya disumpal earphone tapi langsung dilepasnya saat bertemu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jadi tertegun sesaat. Denyut nadinya menjadi cepat—jangan tanyakan jantungnya—Ia jadi bingung, apa Jongin memang berubah sebanyak itu? Mengapa Ia idak memperhatikan Pria itu selama ini? Mungkin karna saat itu Kyungsoo belum cukup dewasa untuk memperhatikan Pria disekitarnya, mungkin bukan Jongin yang berubah, melainkan dirinya.

"Sial." Kyungsoo mengumpat pelan. Ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah Pria yang sangat tampan. Ia tidak mau tertarik secara fisik. Juga tidak ingin merasa penasaran semakin jauh dengan pria itu. tapi semakin jauh Ia menolak Ia semakin ingin masuk kedalam lingkup pribadi milik Pria dewasa dihadapannya. Menemukan kesenangan, rahasia juga ketakutannya.

Ia merasa tak nyaman bila mengingat pria yang dulu tampak aneh itu bisa berubah menjadi setegap ini setelah dewasa. Jongin tampak seperti koin tembaga yang baru digosok, cerah bersinar dan sempurna. Cahaya mentari pagi menerangi kulitnya yang berkeringat. Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh wajah itu, ingin membuat pria itu tersenyum dan merasakan lekuk bibir Pria itu dibawah jemarinya.

Keheningan terasa panjang karna Kyungsoo asik dengan pikirannya dan Jongin baru membuka suaranya saat mendengar suara kuak dari angsa.

"Kelihatannya kau punya teman." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. Membuat Jongin memuji "Bocah-bocah pintar."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. "Aku bersiap menolongnya tapi Ia malah mematuk tanganku."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat lebam yang melebar ditangan gadis itu.

"Sini Kulihat."

"Tidak, ini tidak apa-apa—" katanya, tapi Jongin sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Jemari Jongin yang panjang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, ibu jari tangan yang satunya dengan lembut mengusap lebam berwarna ungu gelap itu.

"Kau mudah lebam." Gumam Jongin, kepalanya yang berambut gelap menunduk diatas tangan Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo segera berdebar keras sebelum akhirnya menjadi detak cepat. Jongin tercium seperti udaa terbuka—matahari. Air, rumput yang manis. Dan lebih dalam lagi wanginya menahan aroma maskulin yang hangat, berpeluh dan menggiurkan. Kyungsoo menghalangi dirinya untuk masuk ke pelukan Jongin dan bersandar di tubuhnya. Menarik tangan Jongin keatas dadanya.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menjadi seliar itu ketika bersama Jongin.

Ia tersadar dan menemukan mata Jongin menatapnya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"terhadap angsa?" salah satu alis jongin terangkat. "Kita bisa memelintir lehernya kemudian membawa pulang ke rumah utama dan meminta Ahjumma—pelayan disana untuk mengolahnya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

Usul itu membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar dan marah.

"Itu lelucon yang tidak lucu, Jongin—ssi."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Nona Do."

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri "Aku akan mengatasi masalah ini sendirian kalau begitu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk memeliharanya jika warga sekitar saja berniat untuk menjadikannya makanan. dan mungkin ahjummma di rumah utama berfikir hal yang sama."

Kyungsoo mencebikan wajahnya. Ia bergumam lirih. "Aku tidak munafik, aku tidak akan makan daging angsa yang sudah kukenal."

Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak terkekeh di hadapannya. Tapi Ia bisa merasakan tatapan geli Pria dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, tapi ada hal lebih logis yang harus dipikirkan, bagaimana kau membebaskan kaki angsa itu. Kau bisa-bisa pulang dengan seluruh lebam ditubuhmu."

"Kalau kau bisa memeganginya agar diam, aku bisa—"

"Tidak." Tolak jongin tegas. "Tidak terima kasih."

Jongin mengenakan earphone nya kembali dan berbegas pulang. Tapi tangannya ditahan Kyungsoo.

"_please.."_ ucap Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan menderita. Jangan memohon. Jongin paling lemah dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi jika gadis itu memohon-.

"_please.."_

-sampai dua kali.

Jongin melepaskan kembali earphone nya sambil sedikit memaki persis seperti Kyungsoo saat Ia melihat Jongin tadi. Meskipun begitu senyum Kyungsoo mengembang "Terimakasih."

Walaupun begitu senyumnya memudar saat Jongin mengeluarkan ancaman, "Kau berhutang budi padaku."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak pernah berharap kau melakukannya secara sukarela—kau pasti meminta imbalan."

"Dan bila aku meminta imbalan darimu, kau tidak boleh menolak, apapun itu."

"selama masih masuk akal. Aku tidak akan setuju menikah denganmu hanya karna kau membantuku menyelamatkan seekor angsa."

"Percayalah padaku," jawab Jongin muram, "Pernikahan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

" Kalau kau memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, hei peri kecil.. kau harus membayarnya." Kata-kata itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Tapi nada suaranya.. kelembutan dan erotis.. membuat tulang punggung Kyungsoo menjadi dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun.." jawab Kyungsoo terengah. "Situasi ini akan membuat buruk, bagiku maupun dirimu."

Jongin mulai mendekat dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kyungsoo harusnya mengambil kamera handphone nya dan mengabadikan ekspresi dingin seorang Kim Jongin menghadapi seekor angsa, ketika Pria itu berbalik Ia bisa melihat punggungnya basah karna keringat, dugaan Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah Jogging _cukup lama._

"Tidak usah khawatir jika beberapa bulu menempel di tubuhmu, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo berujar santai.

"Bukan itu masalahnya.." Jongin menjawabnya frustasi. Kyungsoo berfikir sesaat kemudian bergumam. "Oh.."

Tak lama Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Ia menatap Jongin dan melihat Pria itu tersenyum. Tapi cepat menghilang seperti kemunculannya. Jongin bergegas mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dan mengambil pisau lipat. Menyerahkannya pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo berdebar, perasaannya saja atau bagaimana tapi sepertinya tangan Jongin menempel beberapa detik lebih lama di telapak tangannya.

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"tentu saja untuk memutuskan talinya, kau pikir mau menggunakan apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Tetap saja Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah."

"Hati—hati, pisau itu sangat tajam. Aku takut kau melukainya."

"tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin melukai angsa itu."

"Maksudku bukan angsanya, tapi aku." Jawab Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus sebal, Jongin membuat Ia benar-benar seperti gadis bodoh. "baiklah.."

Jongin menangkap tubuh angsa itu perlahan dan langsung mengincar lehernya.

"Jangan cekik angsanya!" Kyungsoo berujar marah.

"Oke oke.." Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari leher angsa itu. Dan ketika Jongin akan mengambil strategi lain si angsa sudah marah, hingga apapun yang dilakukan Jongin selalu salah dimatanya—_dimata angsa itu—_dan entah bagaimana caranya Jongin berhasil menahan angsanya, meskipun tubuhnya harus dipenuhi bulu-bulu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, membuat Jongin berteriak padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, cepatlah!" matanya melotot, Pria itu berteriak keras.

"iyaiya.." Masih menahan tawanya Ia bergerak maju, tapi setelah dekat dengan angsa mengamuk itu Kyungsoo malah mundur lagi.

"Demi Tuhan jangan takut, cepatlah!" Jika saja Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Pria dihadapannya ini sama takutnya dengan gadis itu.

"Aku harus memotongnya dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, maju engan hati-hati menghindari angsa mengamuk itu.

"Tali dibawah kakiku, aku menahannya."

Jongin benar, pisau lipatnya sangat tajam. Ia hanya butuh menggerakan sedikit dan talinya sudah terputus.

"Kita berhasil menyelamatkan sahabat berbulu kita, Tuan Kim. Terimakasih!"

Kyungsoo mengusap peluh di keningnya, Jongin hanya menghela nafas lega dan berbegas bangun sebelum angsa yang tadi diselamatkannya mematuk wajahnya.

"_aduh!"_

Jongin terjengkang ke belakang dengan posisi setengah duduk.

"Astaga, Jongin-ssi!"

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon sambil mengusap matanya. "Kau benar, dia memang Angsa tidak tahu diri."

"Sini kulihat!" Kyungsoo dengan prihatin merangkak ke atas Pria itu, duduk di pangkuannya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin sambil menggosok matanya.

"Sini coba kulihat dulu," Ulang Kyungsoo, memegangi kepala Pria itu.

"Aku akan ngotot minta menu angsa panggang untuk makan malam." Gerutunya, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya kesamping, untuk melihat lukanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, Kim Jongin-ssi."

Kyungsoo dengan lembut memeriksa luka kecil diujung alis mata Jongin yang berwarna gelap dan menggunakan ujung bajunya untuk menghapus setitik darah.

"Tidak baik memakan makhluk yang telah kita tolong." Gelombang tawa terdengar dalam nada suaranya. "Untungnya bidikan angsanya tidak tepat, kurasa matamu tidak akan lebam."

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengangap ini lucu." Jongin tersenyum masam. "Aku ada Meeting jam 10 nanti. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku tampil presentasi dengan mata lebam." Gumam Jongin. "Kau sendiri diselimuti bulu."

"Kau juga." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh geli.

Bulu-bulu halus berwarna abu-abu dan putih terperangkap diantara helai-helai rambut coklat Jongin yang mengilap. Kyungsoo tertawa lebih keras lagi. Ia mengambil bulu-bulu itu dari rambut Jongin, helai-helainya yang tebal seakan menggelitik jarinya.

Sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, Jongin menjulurkan tangan ke rambut Kyungsoo, Ia melepaskan jepit rambut Kyungsoo. Jemari Jongin terasa begitu lembut ketika menarik bulu-bulu itu dari helai-helai rambut Kyungsoo yang mengilap.

Selama beberapa menit tanpa berkata-kata mereka berdua saling membersihkan diri dari bulu. Kyungsoo begitu serius mengerjakan tugasnya hingga tidak menyadari kejanggalan posisi mereka saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia begitu dekat dengan Jongin hingga dapat memperhatikan mata kecoklatannya yang gelap lebih dalam. Dan tekstur kulitnya begitu lembut bagai satin dan terbakar sinar matahari.

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan menemukan plester untuk Luka. Ia menarik kepala Jongin dan menempelkan plesternya dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin sengaja menghindari tatapan matanya, berkonsentrasi menemukan setiap helai bulu yang ada di rambutnya. Tiba-tiba Ia menyadari pancaran kehangatan dari tubuh mereka berdua. Tubuh Jongin yang kokoh dibawah tubuhnya. Hembusan napas Pria itu di pipinya, Pakaian Jongin yang lembap, panas dari kulitnya membakar menembus kain yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mereka terdiam pada saat yang bersamaan, terperangkap dalam posisi setengah berpelukan, sementara setiap sel kulit Kyungsoo seakan dialiri api cair. Terpesona, bingung, Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menikmati hal ini, merasakan denyut juga detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi bulu. Tapi Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya mengaitkan jemarinya di helaian rambut Jongin.

Sangat mudah bagi Jongin untuk membalik berguling menjadikan posisi Kyungsoo dibawah kungkungannya. Lutut mereka beradu, memicu naluri primitif dalam diri Kyungsoo untuk membuka diri dan membiarkan Pria itu membangkitkan gairahnya sesuka hati.

Ia mendengar Jongin menahan nafasnya. Kemudian menyentuh kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan memindahkan tubuh gadis itu disampingnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengembalikan pisau milik Jongin.

Setelah memasukan pisau itu ke sakunya, Jongin menyibukan diri dengan membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu dan sisa bulu. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Pria itu mempertahan posisi duduk yang membuatnya pegal. Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

"_Well" _katanya ragu-ragu, "Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang, mengendap-endap ke rumah utama lewat pintu pelayan, ibu bisa marah melihat aku yang sangat kacau."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisinya. "A-Aku juga mungkin akan kembali Jogging."

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, menyadari jika Jongin menghindarinya. "aku rasa kau sudah terlalu banyak berkeringat, Jongin-ssi."

"Kurasa belum." Jawab Jongin dingin sambil memasang kembali earphone nya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.::::.

.

.

Bingung dan kesal, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya diatas dipan, Ia bersumpah tidak akan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada siapapun. Meskipun sebenarnya Ia sangat ingin menceritakan petualangan serunya bersama sang angsa pada Luhan. Ia pasti akan sangat puas menertawakan Kyungsoo dan tindakan bodohnya. Tapi ingat Ia melalui semuanya dengan _Pria itu _Luhan pasti akan sangat marah.

Ia tidak ingin membuka rahasia bahwa dirinya telah melihat sisi lain Kim Jongin, dan sempat membiarkan dirinya bermain-main dengan daya tarik berbahaya pria itu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo masih polos, Ia cukup memahami hasrat seksual sehingga tahu bahwa tubuh bisa merespons kehadiran pria tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Ia sungguh gusar menyadari dirinya tertarik pada Kim Jongin. Seperti melihat dua orang yang berbeda pada Kim Jongin, yang satu Pria tampan yang menggugah imajinasi dengan berbagai janji erotis.. yang satu lagi seorang pebisnis bermata tajam, ambisius dan pragmatis.

Kyungsoo sering datang ke pesta bisnis yang diundang maupun ayahnya yang mengundang untuk dihadiri. Para pria pebisnis biasanya mengharapkan kesempurnaan. Istri yang dapat menjadi nyonnya rumah yang baik. Yang menampilkan kecantikan dan kemewahan terbaik. Ataupun komunitas-komunitas menggelikan yang sangat Kyungsoo tidak sukai. Yang melahirkan keturunan terbaik. Yang bisa mengobrol dengan para Istri pengusaha lain dengan _bergosip _atau mungkin _arisan _dan perkumpulan sosialita sementara para suami melakukan meeting mereka.

Dan Kim Jongin, dengan ambisinya yang besar, orang yang dipilih Ayah Kyungsoo karna bakat dan kecerdasannya, akanmenjadi suami paling penuntut yang dapat dibayangkan. Pria itu pasti menginginkan seorang Istri yang mendedikasikan hidupnya demi kesuksesan dirinya, dan akan menghukum Istrinya dengan kejam bila Istrinya t idak bisa memuaskannya. Ia tak punya masa depan dengan suami seperti itu.

Tapi Kim Jongin punya satu kelebihan : Ia telah menolong seekor angsa.

.

.

Setelah cukup beristirahatnya, Kyungsoo memenuhi panggilan jamuan yang diadakan Sehun atas meeting pertama mereka yang sukses.

Jamuan makan malamnya diadakan sederhana tidak jauh dari manor utama. Tepatnya di sebuah restoran bergaya western. Kyungsoo pergi dengan Ibunya diantar supir pribadi Ayahnya. Sementara Luhan sudah pergi dengan Sehun lebih awal. Ayahnya jangan ditanya, Ia masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas sisa meeting dengan Jongin.

Ketika memasuki ruangan Ia melihat teman-temannya dan Luhan sudah duduk disalah satu meja bundar di dekat jendela.

Minseok masih menggendong Minhyo di pundaknya sambil mengusap-usap punggung mungil Putri cantiknya.

"Hai." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil menaruh tasnya di kursi yang tersisa.

"Sini biar kugendong." Yixing mengambil alih Minhyo dari Minseok dan mulai menimangnya. Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, "Minhyo kenapa?" Ia ingat tadi pagi Minhyo juga rewel.

"Ia sedang tumbuh gigi. Kasihan.." jawab Yixing sambil sesekali berkata "shh, tenang ya sayang.."

"Sepagian ini dia rewel terus," jawab Minseok. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Mata nya yang jernih memancarkan gurat letih. Mata wanita yang baru menjadi seorang ibu.

Beberapa pandangan tak suka tertuju ke arah mereka. Bukan hal yang pantas membawa anak kecil ke acara perjamuan formal seperti ini. Kecuali memang untuk dipamerkan. Didandani secantik mungkin untuk mendapat pujian.

"Luhan, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini dan pulang, orang-orang tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Minhyo—"

"Omong kosong." Tukas Luhan serta merta. "Minhyo tidak menangis ataupun menjerit. Dia hanya sedikit gelisah, harusnya orang-orang itu bisa menoleransi."

Sementara Yixing berusaha menenangkan Minhyo terjadi kegemparan saat ruangan kembali terbuka Ia melihat beberapa wanita berbisik dengan keras. Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang jangkung dan kokoh.

Pria itu telah mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja hitam dan celana kain warna abu-abu. Rambutnya juga ditata keatas seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin, tidak diurai seperti tadi pagi, hanya saja—Ia melihat plester yang Kyungsoo pasang tadi pagi masih melekat diatas alis Jongin.

Jadi.. Pria itu tidak melepasnya meskipun Ia menghadiri meeting penting?

Kyungsoo diam diam mengawasi sementara pria itu diperkenalkan, Ia melihat rasa senang terpancar di wajah Pria-pria yang lebih tua ketika berbincang dengan Jongin, dan rasa cemburu di wajah pria yang lebih muda, juga kekaguman di wajah para wanita.

"Yaampun, siapa itu? Gumam Minseok

Luhan menjawab dengan masam. "itu Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin yang kau gambarkan sebagai tulang belulang?" tanya Yixing.

"Yang menurutmu sama menariknya seperti bayam layu?" tambah Minseok.

Kening Luhan berkerut dan merengut marah. "Sepertinya dia memang tidak semengerikan yang kugambarkan. Tapi begitu kau mengenal sisi dalamnya, kesanmu terhadap penampilan luarnya berubah total."

"Menurutku beberapa ah tidak, banyak wanita disini berebut ingin berkenalan dengan Jongin." Yixing berkata dengan wajang mongnya, membuat Minseok terkekeh.

"Tentu saja karna mereka dari spesies yang sama. Kau tidak lihat wanita-wanita perawan tua itu seorang wanita karir? Mereka pasti mengharapkan Suami yang sama ambisius nya seperti mereka." Jawab Luhan muak. Melihat para wanita itu menggerakkan kakinya tidak nyaman dibalik rok span dan menggoyangkan dadanya dibalik kemeja kekecilan mereka dihadapan Jongin.

"Kau jahat mengatai mereka spesies, Luhan." Jawab Yixing masih dengan mode mong nya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Minseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan masih hapal Pria seperti apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Luhan.

"Pria baik baik yang bisa menunggang kuda, menyenangi buku, dan sukai oleh anak kecil." Jawab Minseok sambil mengangguk. Membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Dan itu semua tidak mungkin ada pada diri Jongin." Jawab Luhan yakin.

"Dia melihat kesini," Minseok memberitahu. Seketika tubuhnya menegang karna ditatap oleh sekian banyak orang diruangan itu. Ia butuh Jongdae, tapi katanya Jongdae akan datang terlambat karna harus mengurus satu dua hal yang lain.

"Mungkin bayiku mengganggu orang-orang, Lu—"

"Tidak perlu kemana-mana, Minseok. Aku Nyonya acara ini, jika mereka tidak suka dengan kehadiran Putri kecilmu di jamuanku, pintu terbuka lebar untuk meninggalkan ruangan."

"Dia berjalan kesini.." Yixing berbisik.

Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya menegang. Ia mengambil Minhyo dari gendongan Yixing dan menepuk punggungnya, berusaha menghilangkan detak jantungnya.

Jongin pasti akan segera pergi. Pria biasanya tidak suka dengan bayi yang menangis.

Jongin mendatangi meja mereka dan membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Nyonya Oh.." sapanya pada Luhan, "Senang bertemu kembali," Ia menahan kata-katanya, rasanya sedikit tidak sopan membicarakan kehamilan secara terang-terangan. "Anda.. tampaknya sangat sehat."

Luhan mendengus. Jongin memang ahli. "Tubuhku seperti ditanami balon." Jawab Luhan ketus, mematikan usaha diplomasi Jongin.

Jongin mengulum bibirnya seolah menahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Sama sekali Tidak." Jawab jongin kalem sambil melirik Minseok dan Yixing,

"Ini Kim jongin." Gumam Luhan. "Ini Kim Minseok, kau pasti sudah kenal Jongdae Oppa kan, Dia Istrinya. Dan ini Wu Yixing, aku yakin kau juga sudah kenal dengan Wu Kris di acara meeting kalian tadi."

Jongin mengangguk sambil membungkuk sopan. Perhatian Jongin terpaku pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat lebih lama. Seolah-olah Ia terpesona pada sesuatu yang Ia lihat pada gadis itu.

"Ini putriku, Kim Minhyo," Kata Xiumin dengan nada meminta maaf. "Dia sedang tumbuh gigi."

"Ah," Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan merogoh saku celananya, sedikit emgaduk siisnya menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing. Membuat Kyungsoo penasaran, sebenarnya apa saja yang Ia bawa didalam sana? Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin mengeluarkan pisau lipat, seutas benang dan sapu tangan putih bersih.

"Jongin-ssi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing tersenyum antusias.

"Membuat sesuatu." Jawab jongin sambil menyendokan sesendok es serut ke tengah sapu tangan, mengikatnya dengan sapu tangan itu erat dengan seutas benang. Setelah memasukan pisau lipatnya kedalam saku, Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meraih Minhyo tanpa gugup sedikitpun.

Dengan mata membelalak Kyungsoo menyerahkan balita itu. Keempat wanita itu memerhatikan dengan shock ketika Jongin menggendong Minhyo dengan luwes di pundaknya. Ia memberikan putri cantik itu sapu tangan berisi es, yang langsung digigiti anak itu dengan penuh semangat sambil terus menangis.

Seolah tidak peduli dengan tatapan kagum semua orang di dalam ruangan, Jongin berjalan menuju jendela sambil mengguman lembut kepada sang bayi. Tampaknya dia sedang menceritakan dongeng atau sesuatu, lalu satu sampai dua menit kemudian Minhyo mulai diam.

Sewaktu Jongin kembali ke meja, Minhyo sudah setengah mengantuk dan mendesah, mulutnya masih mengatup erat pada kantong es yang dibuat Jongin tadi.

"Jongin-ssi. Anda sungguh pintar, terimakasih!" Minseok mengambil Minhyo dari pelukan Jongin dengan nada yang teramat gembira.

"Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?" cecar Luhan.

Jongin melirik ke arah Luhan dan menjawab dengan datar. "Kupikir aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya cukup lama supaya es itu membuat gusinya mati rasa. Jadi Aku menceritakannya kisah tiga kerajaan pada masa Joseon."

Kyungsoo berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. "Apa isinya?"

"Tentang kehancuran dinasti Goryeo dan dimulainya dinasti Joseon." Jawab Jongin. "Kupikir itu menarik, tapi ternyata Putri Minhyo kehilangan minat ketika aku menceritakan alasan mengapa dinasi Goryeo hancur."

"Oh begitu," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau membuatnya bosan hingga tertidur."

"kudengar sejarah lebih ampuh dibanding dongeng manapun."

Sambil menatap mata coklatnya yang bersinar, mau tak mau Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Dan pria itu memberikan senyuman singkat namun amat memesona hingga wajah Kyungsoo langsung terasa hangat.

Pria itu lekas membungkukan badannya kembali. "Saya akan membiarkan Anda semua menikmati waktu makan malam Anda, senang bertemu kalian semua." Sambil melirik Minhyo yang terlelap Ia menambahkan. "putri anda sangat menawan, Nyonya Kim."

Minseok tersenyum membalas. "Terimakasih, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin kembali ke sisi lain ruangan tempat para Pria berkumpul. Dan keempat wanita muda itu kembali menyibukan diri sendiri.

Yixing yang pertama kali membuka suaranya, "Kau benar." Katanya pada Luhan. "Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

"Ya," Minseok setuju. "Bila melihat dia pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran adalah, '_orang-orangan sawah berjalan'"_

"tutup mulut kalian berdua." Jawab Luhan menanggapi sindiran mereka.

"Kyung, sepertinya Jongin-ssi disukai Putriku, kita lihat apakah dia bisa menunggang kuda?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sedikit menanggapi pertanyaan Minseok.

"Aku yakin dia tidak bisa." Jawab Luhan mantap.

"Bukankah kata Sehun sebentar lagi musim berburu rusa?" tanya Minseok, Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Apa Kim Jongin akan ikut?"

"Entahlah, uh bisakah berhenti membicarakannya?"

Jawab Luhan galak sambil menancap roti dihadapannya dengan garpu. Membuat Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Minseok terdiam seolah pembicaraan tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Semoga kalian tidak bosen yah hihi chapter besok siap-siap Kaisoo momentnya banyaaak~ hihiy

Sekali lagi makasih banyaaak karna mau review

dming : waah makasiya sudah review:D hihi sebenernya bagian itu cuma mau ngegambarin aja kalau jongin itu sosok cerdas dihadapan sehun. chap depan banyak moment kaisoo nya kok xixi makasiya sarannya!:D

overdokai : whahaha mereka sebenernya memang punya fantasi liar masing2 lol nanti ada ko adegan gitu nya wkwk

shallow lin : wkwk obrolan pria pebisnis emg ga dimengerti. makasilho syudah review:D

Al : hihi 80% dari novel sisanya ngarang wkwk sip sudah dilanjut. makasiya sudah review:D

me1214, t . a, kyungsoo, kim kalkun, kyle : gomawo syudah review! ini sudah dilanjut:D

Saya ambil 80% dari novel, sisanya ngarang whahaha

Mind to Review? Terimakasih!:)


	4. Chapter 3

Story belong to _**LISA KLEYPAS, Scandal In Spring. **_saya hanya penggemar yang menyatukan hobi juga OTP di fanfiction ini. Sorry for typos (namanya juga manusia wkwk)

Scandal

Chapter 3

By Diya.

Matahari sangat terik memancarkan sinarnya saat Luhan berkeras menarik Kyungsoo keluar ke perkarangan Timur, tempat sebagian besar kaum muda—Para tamu Sehun di Estat tentunya—bermain boling. Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan, sudah diulang berkali-kali bahwa Kyungsoo sangat suka suasana pedesaan kan?

Tapi tidak kali ini, Ia benar-benar mengutuk Luhan karna telah menganggu acara membacanya, ia baru saja sampai dibagian paling mencekam, saat Vivien dikejar-kejar Bowstreet Runner gadungan yang mengincar nyawanya dan hendak memperkosanya. Sesaat Ia menahan nafasnya apakah Grant Morgan sampai tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Vivien, Luhan datang dengan seenak hati dan menariknya keluar.

"Sialan.." Umpat Kyungsoo. "Sialan, Luhan sialan! Aku baru sampai pada bagian yang paling menarik!"

"Sementara kita berbicara disini hampir setengah lusin pria disana sedang bermain boling dilapangan rumput," Ujar kakaknya ketus. Kyungsoo kalau sudah kesal hilang semua sikap hormatnya. "Dan bermain bersama mereka jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktu membacamu sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti permainan boling."

"Bagus, minta mereka mengajarimu, jika ada hal yang paling disukai lelaki, itu adalah mengajarkan wanita melakukan sesuatu."

Mereka mendekati lapangan boling, tempat banyak kursi dan meja disiapkan untuk penonton. Sebagian kelompok pemain sedang sibuk menggelindingkan bola kayu besar disepanjang jalur rumput, tertawa-tawa ketika bola salah satu pemain masuk ke parit sempit yang digali di sisi lapangan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas malas, _bowling_ modern saja dia tidak bisa apalagi boling jaman kerajaan macam ini.

"hmm," Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun. "Kau punya saingan." Kyungsoo mengenali tiga wanita yang dimaksud kakaknya, Han Hyuna, Jung Soojung dan Yi Sekyung. "Aku tidak suka mengundang para gadis ke estat meskipun untuk urusan bisnis, tapi kata Sehun Ia butuh mereka untuk konsolidasi." Kata Luhan lagi. "Untungnya kau lebih cantik daripada mereka semua, meskipun kau pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Mungil kalau begitu." Jawab Luhan tak acuh sambil mengangkat bahu, sementara matanya masih mencari Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak suka kata itu, membuatku terdengar sangat remeh."

"Itu masih lebih bagus daripada disebut cebol." Jawab Luhan sambil nyengir. "memangnya apalagi kata pengganti selain itu—_sialan" _Luhan mengumpat diakhir ucapannya.

"Apa, apa?"

"_Dia _sedang main."

Kyungsoo tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut siapa yang dimaksud kakaknya, mendengar nadanya saja, sudah jelas maksudnya siapa.

Memerhatikan kelompok itu, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri diujung jalur bersama beberapa pria muda lain, berbeda seperti Pria lain Ia mengenakan celana panjang warna putih terang, kemeja gelap. Pria itu tampak tegap dan sikap tubuhnya santai diimbuhi rasa percaya diri.

Mata jongin menyerap segalanya, Pria itu sepertinya bermain dengan serius. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun secara setengah-setengah, sekalipun dalam permainan santai seperti ini.

Kyungsoo amat yakin Pria itu bersaing untuk segala hal dalam hidupnya. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Pria dari keluarga terpandang kebanyakan yang memilih bersenang-senang dimasa muda. Kyungsoo jadi penasaran apa Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Mereka berusaha menentukan siapa yang akan melempar bola, orang yang berhasil menggelindingkan bolanya paling dekat dengan bola putih diujung jalur."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang permainan ini, Unni." Lebih ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Tentu saja Sehun yang mengajariku, Dia sangat ahli main boling. Sangat ahli sampai-sampai Ia tidak boleh ikut main karna orang lain tidak akan pernah menang melawannya."

Luhan akhirnya menemukan Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia melihat ada Yixing dan juga Kris duduk didekat Sehun. Kyungsoo juga hendak duduk disebelah Luhan tapi langsung dihalangi, mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke lapangan.

"Pergi sana."

Sambil menghela nafas, Kyungsoo membayangkan novelnya yang terabaikan hanya karena permainan yang Ia tidak mengerti, berjalan maju, Ia sudah berkenalan dengan tiga pria diantaranya, Yang pertama Jang Hyunsik, Pria berwajah menyenangkan berusia dua puluh lima, Lee Myungsoo yang bertubuh atletis dan sangat tampan menyaingi boyband Korea. Dan satu lagi Kim Joonmyeon, Pria tampan berambut gelap dengan tinggi _sedang._

Junmyeon segera mendekati Kyungsoo, menawarkan diri untuk menjelaskan aturan permainan. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak melihat dibalik bahu Junmyeon ada Jongin, yang sedang dikelilingi banyak wanita. Ia berdecih melihat wanita itu cekikik-cekikik sambil genit-genit kearah Jongin. Meminta nasihat posisi yang bagus atau berapa langkah yang dibutuhkan sebelum melempar bola.

Jongin sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tepat saat Ia berbalik bermaksud mengambil bola, Kyungsoo merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu Jongin sedang memperhatikanya.

Kyungsoo sangat menyesal meminta bantuan Jongin tempo hari untuk menolong seekor angsa. Kejadian itu memicu sesuatu yang berada diluar kendali Kyungsoo, dan Ia tidak bisa mengeyahkannya. Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Junmyeon mengenai strategi bermain boling.

"Tampaknya dia mulai akrab dengan Junmyeon. Ia salah satu calon yang menjanjikan, usianya cocok, pendidikannya baik dan punya pembawaan yang menenangkan." Sehun berkomentar.

Luhan memperhatikan sosok Junmyeon dari jauh dengan menelisik. Tingginya juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan hapal adiknya tidak suka diantara orang yang menjulang disekitarnya.

"Namanya aneh, aku ingin tahu darimana asalnya?"

"Jeolla." Jawab Kris akhirnya membuka suara, sebenarnya dulu Luhan sangat benci dengan Pria pirang disebelah sahabatnya. Tapi ketika melihat ketulusan Pria itu untuk Yixing, Ia jadi luluh dan mulai menerima Pria itu disekitarnya.

"Jeolla..? itu sangat jauh! YaTuhan bagaimana bisa kalian berdua sepakat memasukan Junmyeon sebagai kandidat? Sekalian saja kirimkan Kyungsoo ke Pyongyang jadi korban reaksi nuklir!"

"Aku harus memasukannya." Jawab Kris tegas. "Dia punya tiga estat dan keturunan _chaebol. _ Dan setiap kali dia datang, laba club malamku naik minimal tiga kali lipatnya."

"Kalau begitu dia boros." Ucap Luhan masam.

"Itu membuatnya tambah cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu nanti dia bangkrut dan membutuhkan warisan adikmu."

Luhan menatap Kris tajam. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa cocok dia dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa aku mengunjunginya sesering mungkin jika dia saja tinggal di Jeolla?"

"Masih lebih dekat daripada Gyeonggi." Sehun mengingatkan dengan blak-blakan.

Luhan menoleh kearah Yixing meminta bantuan. Yixing tersenyum kemudian merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan karena terlalu cemas. "Aku tidak mau membahas darimana Junmyeon berasal, tapi.. Kyungsoo tidak akan menikah dengannya."

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Luhan panik.

Yixing tersenyum padanya, kemudian menerawang kembali dengan wajah mong nya. "Oh.. hanya perasaanku saja."

.

.

Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan permainan ini dan pulang ke manor melanjutkan bacaan novelnya. Oleh karna itu Kyungsoo cukup cepat menguasai cara-cara permainan boling lapangan rumput. Pemain pertama menggulirkan bola putih, yang dinamakan _jack_ ke ujung lajur rumput tapi tidak boleh sampai keluar lapangan. Tujuan permainan ini adalah menggulirkan tiga bola kayu yang dinamakan _bowl _sampai bola-bola itu sedekat mungkin dengan _jack._

Hal yang membuat permainan menjadi sulit adalah bolanya tidak simetris, sengaja dibuat agak rata disatu sisi sehingga bolanya tidak bisa bergulir sempurna. Tapi Kyungsoo belajar dengan cepat cara menanggulanginya, Ia hanya harus menggulirkan bola sedikit ke kiri ataupun kenanan, membuat Ia bergumam "_bagus"_ pada dirinya sendiri karna Ia ingin melanjutkan kisah Vivien dan Grant di novel yang tengah Ia baca.

Berhubung jumlah pemain wanita dan laki-laki imbang maka pemain dibagi menjadi dua tim berpasangan. Kyungsoo dipasangkan dengan Junmyeon melawan Myungsoo dan Soojung.

"Anda cukup terampil, Nona Do.." seru Junmyeon. "Apa kau yakin belum pernah bermain sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Kyungsoo riang. Memungut sebuah bola kayu dan mencari sisi datarnya kemudian mengarah sedikit kekanan. "Mungkin karna penjelasan anda yang sangat bagus, Tuan Kim." Maju dua langkah dan melemparkan bolanya, menghantam bola lawan hingga bola yang dilemparnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti didekat _jack._ Kyungsoo memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Hebat." Kata Myungsoo, Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Permainan yang sangat hebat, Nona Do."

"Hanya keberuntungan pemula, saya rasa." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan menjawab. Rasa-rasanya orang ini terlalu berlebihan.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat pasangan main Myungsoo sedang memeriksa tangannya yang halus kemudian bergumam lirih "Sepertinya kuku jariku patah."

"Mari kita beristirahat, Nona Jung.." Myungsoo langsung mengambil alih lengan Soojung dan mengantarkannya keluar lapangan mencari kursi. Bertindak berlebihan seolah tangan wanita itu yang patah bukan kukunya.

Dengan muram Kyungsoo berfikir seharusnya Ia sengaja kalah saja, berpura-pura lemah untuk mendapatkan perhatian kemudian kembali ke manor membaca novelnya. Tapi kalau Ia sengaja mengalah tentunya tidak adil bagi pasangan mainnya. Dan Junmyeon sepertinya sangat senang dengan kemenangan mereka.

"Sekarang, coba kita lihat siapa yang akan melawan kita di babak final." Kata Junmyeon.

Mereka kemudian menonton pertandingan dua tim yang tersisa, Jongin dan Hyuna melawan Jang Hyunsik dan Yikyung. Hyunsik pemain yang tidak stabil, sekali lemparannya bagus, kemudian tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya, Yikyung jauh lebih konsisten. Sementara Han Hyuna pemain yang amat buruk dan sering merasa lucu sendiri, dia sering cekikikan serta terkekeh-kekeh saat bermain. Benar-benar menyebalkan mendengar tawa yang tak ada habisnya itu. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak terganggu.

Jongin pemain yang agresif dan taktis, mempertimbangkan setiap lemparan dengan hati-hati, menunjukan gerakan terukur saat melempar. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bahwa pria itu tidak ragu-ragu menghantam _bowl _pemain lain, atau memindahkan _jack _ketempat yang tidak menguntungkan lawannya.

"Pemain yang tangguh." Kata Junmyeon penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa mengalahkannya?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo lupa dengan novelnya yang menunggu di manor. Kemungkinan untuk bermain melawan Kim Jongin membuat dirinya antuias luar biasa.

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi kita bisa mencobanya, Ya kan?"

Junmyeon tertawa penuh minat. "Tentu saja."

Jongin dan Hyuna memenangkan permainan. Kemudian keempat pemain yang masuk ke babak final mengumpulkan _bowl _dan _jack _ lalu kembali ke garis lempar.

Sewaktu Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Jongin, Pria itu tengah menatap Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Kyungsoo tiba. Tatapan matanya lurus dan menantang. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras di dadanya. Dan darahnya mengalir kencang disekujur tubuhnya. Rambut Jongin yang kusut jatuh ke kening, dan kulitnya yang coklat terbakar matahari mengilat karna berkeringat.

"Kita akan melempar koin untuk menentukan siapa yang maju lebih dulu." Junmyeon mengusulkan.

Jongin mengangguk. Tatapannya teralih dari Kyungsoo.

Han Hyuna memekik gembira ketika timnya kebagian melempar yang pertama. Dengan ahli Jongin melempar _jack_ ke ujung lapangan tepat di tempat yang sempurna.

Hyuna kemudian mengambil _bowl _nya. Memegangnya didepan dadanya yang montok yang membuat Kyungsoo reflek berdecih sebal untuk kesekian kalinya. Wanita itu pasti sengaja untuk menarik perhatian kearah _aset _nya yang besar.

"Kau harus memberikan saran kepadaku, Jongin-ssi," kata wanita itu melirik Jongin dari ujung matanya. "Sebaiknya aku melempar dengan bagian yang rata ke kanan atau ke kiri?"

Jongin berjalan mendekati wanita itu, membetulkan letak bola ditangannya. Wajah Hyuna langsung berseri gembira melihat perhatian Jongin, Pria itu menggumam memberikan saran, menunjukan jalur yang terbaik untuk melempar bola sementara Hyuna semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat kepala mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan. Rasa gusar berputar-putar dikepala Kyungsoo. Ia mulai pusing melihat tingkah wanita dihadapannya. Ia meregangkan lehernya seperti pembuka botol. Mencoba rileks.

Akhirnya Jongin melangkah mundur, memberikan kesempatan untuk Hyuna maju beberapa langkah kemudian melemparkan bolanya dengan anggun. Namun sayang lemparannya terlalu lemah. Hingga bolanya berhenti ditengah lapangan menghalangi jalan pemain berikutnya, kecuali ada orang yang berbaik hati melempar bola mengganggunya keluar lapangan.

"Bertahanlah." Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar pusing. Hyuna ceikikikan nyaris pingsan.

"Yaampun. Aku mengacaukan permainanya, Ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Jawab Jongin santai. "Tidak seru jika tidak ada tantangan."

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati kenapa Jongin bisa begitu ramah pada Hyuna. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Jongin akan tertarik pada wanita bodoh yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"Giliranmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Junmyeon memberikan bola untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan tangan di permukaan bola dan memutarnya hingga terasa pas di tangan. Menatap _jack _dari kejauhan, Ia membayangkan jalur yang diinginkannya. Tiga langkah, ayunan tangan kebelakang dan melempar keras kedepan, _bowl _itu meluncur ke sisi jalur, dengan manis menghindari bola Hyuna lalu pada detik terakhir membelok dan berhenti tepat didepan _jack._

"Hebat sekali!" Seru Junmyeon. Sementara para penonton menyoraki dan bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah Jongin. Pria itu memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum samar. Menjadikan Kyungsoo objek perhatian dengan tatapan yang seakan dapat menusuk tulang. Waktu terasa berhenti. Jarang sekali. Kyungsoo diperhatikan seorang Pria seperti itu.

"Apakah kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?" Tanya Jongin pelan. "Atau keberuntungan?"

"Sengaja." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Aku tak percaya."

Kyungsoo tersinggung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena mustahil pemain pemula bisa melakukan lemparan terencana seperti tadi."

"Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong, Tuan Kim Jongin-ssi?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak kearah Luhan.

"Luhan, aku ini tidak pernah bermain boling kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak pernah." Jawab Luhan sepenuh hati.

Kemudian Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dan memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Untuk membuat lemparan seperti itu," kata Jongin, "Kau harus memperhitungkan kecepatan bola dilapangan rumput, sudut yang tepat utuk mengantisipasi kemiringan jalannya bola, dan titik tempat bola akan melambat. Selain itu kau juga harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan tiupan angin dari arah berlawanan. Dan kau tidak punya pengalaman untuk melakukannya."

"Begitukah caramu bermain?" tanya Kyungsoo ringan. "Aku hanya membayangkan kemana aku ingin bola itu menggelinding kemudian kugelindingkan." Jawab Kyungsoo ringan sekali. Tanpa perlu embel-embel perhitungan yang dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Jongin sebelumnya.

"nasib baik atau Intuisi?" Jongin memandangnya angkuh. Bersedekap. "Kau tidak bisa menang dengan cara itu."

Sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo mundur dan bersedekap. "Giliranmu." Katanya.

Jongin menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bola. Lalu berjalan ke garis lempar dan mempelajari lapangan. Meskipun kesal, Kyungsoo merasakan hentakan rasa senang di dalam perutnya sewaktu memperhatikan Jongin. Menelaah sensasi itu Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jongin memberi pengaruh fisik yang mengerikan kepadanya. Memandang Pria itu, melihat Pria itu bergerak, memenuhi dirinya dengan kesadaran akan gairah yang memalukan.

Jongin melepaskan bola dengan satu ayunan yang kuat. Bola itu meluncur dengan patuh disepanjang jalur meniru persis lemparan Kyungsoo. Walaupun lemparan Jongin lebih penuh perhitungan. Menghantam bola Kyungsoo keluar lapangan, bola itu mengambil tempat bola Kyungsoo di depan _jack._

"Dia menghantam bolaku hingga masuk ke parit!" protes Kyungsoo. "Memangnya itu dibolehkan?"

"Oh.. Ya." Jelas Junmyeon. "Memang kejam, tapi itu dibolehkan. Sekarang bola itu dinamakan 'bola mati.'"

"Bolaku mati?" tanya Kyungsoo dongkol.

Jongin membalas tampang cemberut Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tekad. "Jangan pernah memberikan musuh luka yang kecil."

"Maaf." Junmyeon menyela. "Sekarang giliranku bermain." Melihat kedua orang tu masih saling tatap tidak menghiraukannya Ia mengangkat bahu kemudian melempar bolanya, dan berhenti tepat dibelakang _jack._

"Aku selalu bermain untuk menang." Kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan." Ucap Kyungsoo putus asa. "Kau benar-benar mirip Ayah. Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa orang lain hanya bermain utnuk bersenang-senang? Hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk hal menyenangkan, segala sesuatu itu tidak harus dijadikan persaingan hidup atau mati."

"Kalau kau tidak bermain untuk menang, maka permainan itu tidak punya tujuan." Jawab Jongin.

Melihat dirinya yang tidak lagi diperhatikan Jongin, Hyuna memutuskan untuk melerai. "sekarang giliranku, Jongin-ssi maukan ambilkan bola untukku?"

Jongin menuruti permintaan Hyuna tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahnya, perhatiannya terpaku pada wajah mungil Kyungsoo yang tegang. "Ini" ujarnya sambil lalu dan kembali menaruh atensi penuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberiku saran.." pinta Hyuna tapi suaranya kembali teredam saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Baiklah, Tuan kim Jongin-ssi." Kata Kyungsoo sarkastik. "Kalau kau tetap menganggap permainan boling sederhana ini sebagai medan perang, maka kita akan berperang. Kita bermain untuk mengumpulkan angka." Kyungsoo tak ingat Ia melangkah kedepan. Tapi mereka tiba-tiba sudah berdiri sangat dekat, kepala Jongin tertunduk diatas kepalanya.

"Kau tak dapat mengalahkanku." Kata Jongin dengan suara rendah. "Kau masih pemula, dan selain itu kau perempuan. Tidak adil kalau aku tidak memberimu kemudahan."

"Pasangan mainmu adalah Han Hyuna." Desis Kyungsoo tajam. "Aku yakin itu sudah cukup memberi kemudahan. Dan kau dengan kata lain mengatakan bahwa perempuan tidak bisa mengalahkan pria?"

"Tidak. Aku dengan tegas mengatakan perempuan tidak bisa bermain sebagus Pria."

Kyungsoo merasakan serbuan amarah. Ditambah keinginannya yang berapi-api untuk memukuli pria itu sampai jatuh. "_perang"_ ulangnya, sambil berjalan marah ke bagian lapangan miliknya.

Beberapa jam setelah kibaran bendera perang Kyungsoo, pertandingan boling ini akan menjadi pertandingan paling kejam yang pernah dimainkan di namsangol. Permainan itu diperpanjang hingga tiga puluh angka. Lalu lima puluh, kemudian Kyungsoo sudah tidak menghitung lagi. Mereka meributkan setiap senti lapangan dan setiap peraturan permainan. Mereka mempertimbangkan matang-matang setiap lemparan seolah-olah nasib negara ditentukan pertandingan ini. Dan setiap kali mereka berusaha keras menghantam bola lawan sampai masuk ke parit.

"Bola mati!" pekik Kyungsoo setelah melakukan satu lemparan sempurna yang mengirim bola Jongin keluar jalur.

"Mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu, Nona Muda Do.." kata Jongin. "Tujuan permainan ini bukan membuat bola lawan keluar lapangan. Kau seharusnya menggulirkan _bowl _mu sedekat mungkin dengan _jack_."

"Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin kalau bola _sialanmu _terus menerus menghantam bolaku hingga keluar!" Kyungsoo mendengar Hyuna terkesiap mendengar kata-kata kasarnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengumpat—didepan umum—tapi kondisinya membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku akan berhenti menghantam bolamu," Jongin mengajukan penawaran, "kalau kau berhenti menghantam bolaku."

Kyungsoo mempertimbangkan usul Jongin tidak lebih dari setengah detik. Terlalu menyenangkan menyingkirkan bola Jongin kedalam parit. "Tidak demi semua sutra di China, Tuan Kim Jongin-ssi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mengambil sebuah bola yang sudah babak belur, Jongin menggulirkannya dengan ayunan yang kuat kemudian menghantam bola Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi _krak_ yang memekikan telinga.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga sewaktu melihat bolanya yang terbelah dua terhuyung-huyung masuk ke parit. "Kau memecahkan bolaku!" serunya, berjalan mengitari Jongin dengan tangan terkepal. "Dan kau melempar bukan pada giliranmu, Jongin-ssi! Seharusnya sekarang giliran Hyuna-ssi. Dasar Setan jahat!"

"Oh tidak." Jawab Hyuna tidak enak hati. "Aku dengan senang hati mempersilahkan Jongin-ssi melempar untukku.. keahliannya.." suaranya menghilang begitu menyadari tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkannya.

"Giliran anda." Kata Jongin pada Junmyeon yang kaget karna permainan berubah menjadi sangat bengis.

"Tidak, jangan!" Kyungsoo mengambil bola itu dari tangan Junmyeon. "Dia terlalu _gentleman_ untuk menghantam bolamu, tapi aku tidak."

"Tidak." Jongin setuju, "Kau jelas bukan seorang _gentleman_." Berderap menuju garis lempar Kyungsoo mengayunkan bola sekuat mungkin, bola itu meluncur di sepanjang jalur dan menghantam bola Jongin keluar lapangan dan kembali mengantarkannya masuk kedalam parit.

Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan penuh dendam dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan anggukan mengejek.

"Menuruku," kata Junmyeon "Permainanmu sangat bagus, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku belum pernah melihat siapapun bermain sebaik dirimu. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa melempar sesempurna itu?"

"kalau kita bertekad kuat, segala kendala pasti bisa diatasi." Jawab Kyungsoo dan melihat gurat di pipi Jongin merenggang karena seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul karna pria itu menyadari Kyungsoo menyadur kata-katanya dari sebuah buku.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung, dari siang hari menjadi senja. Kyungsoo menyadari lama kelamaan Junmyeon, Hyuna dan sebagian besar penonton sudah tidak ada. Tampak jelas Sehun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin kembali ke manor. Namun namanya selalu dipanggil bergantian oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo karna Ia satu-satunya orang yang dipercayai adil dalam menjadi wasit.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Permainan itu terlalu menyerap perhatian kedua pemain sehingga mereka tidak memikirkan rasa lapar, haus ataupun lelah. Pada satu titik, Kyungsoo tidak yakin kapan tepatnya, kompetisi mereka berubah menjadi diam diam mengagumi keahlian satu sama lain. Sewaktu Jongin memuji Kyungsoo karena lemparannya yang lihai atau ketika Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya senang memandangi Jongin yang mempertimbangkan lemparan dalam diam, sebagaimana matanya menyipit dan kepalanya dimiringkan kesatu sisi.. Ia sungguh terpesona. Ada beberapa peristiwa dalam hidup Kyungsoo ketika kehidupan nyata terasa jauh lebih Indah daripada alam khayal. Tapi yang jelas, ini salah satunya.

"Anak-anak." Suara Sehun penuh sindiran membuat kedua pemain menolehkan kepalanya bingung, Sehun meregangkan ototnya sambil menguap sekali. "Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama untukku. Kalian boleh terus bermain tapi aku mau pulang ke manor."

"Tapi.. nanti siapa yang jadi wasit?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku sudah tidak mencatat perolehan angka sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Ucap sang kakak ipar datar. "Tidak ada gunanya aku menjadi wasit."

"kami mencatat." Kyungsoo membantah dan menoleh kepada Jongin saat Pria itu bertanya, "berapa skornya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ketika mereka bersitatap, Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan gejolak rasa malu yang tiba-tiba datang. Rasa geli menari-nari dimata Jongin. "kurasa kau yang menang." Katanya.

"Oh tak perlu mengalah padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Kau lebih dulu menang. Aku bisa menerima kekalahan, itu bagian dari permainan."

"Aku tidak mengalah, angka kita saling mengejar sampai setidaknya.." Jongin merogoh saku celananya, dan melihat jam "..dua jam."

"Dan itu berarti kau lebih dulu memimpin."

"Tapi kemudian kau mencuri angka setelah babak ketiga—"

"Oh Yaampun!" terrdengar suara Luhan dari sisi lapangan. Wanitu itu kelihatannya sangat marah. Dia tadi kembali ke manor untuk tidur siang sebentar dan keluar mendapati mereka masih ada di lapangan boling.

"Kalian bertengkar sepanjang siang seperti sepasang musang. Dan sekarang kalian bertengkar mengenai siapa yang menang. Kalau tidak ada yang menghentikannya aku yakin kalian masih akan bertengkar sampai tengah malam. Kyungsoo kau sudah sangat kotor penuh debu dan bau. Rambutmu seperti sarang burung. Cepat masuk dan benahi dirimu, sekarang!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar. Tubuhnya tidak bau kok, rambutnya juga tidak separah itu mirip sarang burung. Ia masuk ke manor mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang kembali masuk ke manor. Ia menatap Jongin lewat bahu.. tatapan yang jauh lebih ramah dari tatapan manapun yang pernah diberikannya kepada pria itu lalu berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Jongin memunguti bola bola kayu. "Biarkan saja." Kata Sehun. "Para pelayan akan membereskannya. Lebih baik kau juga segera kembali untuk segera bersiap makan malam. Waktumu kurang dari satu jam, Jongin-ssi."

Dengan patuh Jongin menjatuhkan kembali bola-bola kayu itu dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. Ia menatap sosok mungil Kyungsoo bagai peri sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Tatapan terpesona Jongin tidak luput dari perhatian Sehun. "Kau punya cara unik dalam merayu wanita." Sehun berpendapat. "Aku tidak pernah terpikir mengalahkan Kyungsoo dalam pertandingan dapat menarik perhatian gadis itu, tapi sepertinya kau punya cara tertentu."

Jongin mengamati tanah yang dipijaknya sebelum melangkah, menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang dan tak peduli. "Aku tidak sedang merayu Nona Do.."

"Kalau begitu aku salah mengartikan semangatmu yang sangat jelas saat bermain boling." Jawab Sehun disertai seringai. Sehun tidak bodoh, Ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang memucat dan tatapan matanya yang bergerak tidak beraturan. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Suatu gairah yang tak terenyahkan, sama seperti apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan pada Pria itu.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

Menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin diatas lemari bajunya, Jongin dengan cekatan mengancingkan kemejanya yang putih bersih. Ia lapar, tapi bayangan dirinya pergi ke rumah utama untuk jamuan makan malam yang panjang dan formal membuatnya gugup, Ia merasa seperti berjalan diatas tali yang menghubungkan gedung tinggi diudara, sekali salah langkah maka Ia akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seharusnya Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya menerima tantangan Kyungsoo tadi siang, tidak seharusnya melakukan permainan menyebalkan itu selama berjam-jam.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan. Dan selama bermain, perhatian gadis itu seluruhnya tertuju kepadanya, dan itu merupakan godaan terberat yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Kyungsoo adalah gadis paling memperdaya yang pernah Jongin temui.

Sudah saatnya mengendalikan keadaan. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk mendekatkan Kyungsoo dengan Junmyeon. Dibandingkan Pria lain yang hadir disini, Junmyeon adalah kandidat yang bagus, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo akan menjalani kehidupan yang teratur, dan meskipun Junmyeon mungkin berselingkuh sesekali, seperti kebanyakan Pria berada lakukan, Kyungsoo akan terlalu sibuk dengan keluarganya dan buku-bukunya untuk menyadari hal itu. Atau meskipun gadis itu tahu, dia akan pura-pura tidak mengetahui hal tersebut dan mencari perlindungan di dunia khayalnya

Dan Kim Junmyeon tidak akan pernah tahu betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Do Kyungsoo didalam hidupnya.

Dengan suasana hati yang murung Jongin berjalan menuju ruang makan di manor dan berkumpul bersama para tamu yang lain menunggu makan malam dimulai. Pakaian para pria senada warna putih bersih agar menjadi latar belakang yang cocok untuk gaun malam para wanita yang glamour berwarna-warni.

"Jongin." Terdengar sapaan Chanyeol yang membahana. "Mari kesini—aku ingin kau mengutip estimasi produksi kita yang terakhir untuk para pria ini."

Menurut Chanyeol tidak ada waktu yang tidak pantas untuk membicarakan bisnis. Dengan patuh Jongin bergabung dengan kelompok yang terdiri atas enam orang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, dan membeberkan angka-angka yang diminta atasannya.

Salah satu keahlian Jongin adalah kemampuannya menghapal deretan angka yang panjang. Ia menyukai angka, pola dan rahasia didalamnya. Bagaimana suatu yang rumit dapat menjadi sederhana. Didalam matematika tidak seperti kehidupan, selalu ada pemecahan, selalu ada jawaban pasti.

Tetapi sewaktu berbicara mata Jongin tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya berdiri bersama Luhan, dan setengah otaknya langsung membeku.

Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun berwarna caramel yang membalut erat pinggangnya yang ramping dan mendorong payudaranya yang indah keatas. Ada pita berwarna _silver_ yang melingkar dibawah dadanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya digelung keatas dan beberpa helai rambut yang tidak terbwa dibiarkan jatuh dengan cantik dileher dan pundaknya. Wanita itu tampak begitu rapuh dan sempurna, seperti hiasan dari gula yang sering Ia temukan di makanan penutup. Indah tapi tidak boleh dimakan.

Jongin sangat ingin menarik pita itu kebawah dan menjadikan tangan gadis itu terikat dibawahnya. Menyapukan bibirnya disepanjang kulit putih yang lembut itu, menemukan puncak payudaranya, membuat gadis itu menggeliat—.

"Tapi apakah menurut anda—" terdengar suara Hyunsik memecah imajinasi Jongin. Pria itu menyeret kembali perhatiannya untuk menjelaskan rencanan pembangunan pabrik baru.

Kyungsoo melihatnya, dan Ia kembali kesal. Bisa-bisanya Ayahnya menyeret Jongin dan kakak iparnya untuk membahas bisnis disela-sela waktu makan malam seperti ini. Mau tidak mau Ia jadi menaruh perhatian pada sekelompok pria yang serius dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang menahan kesal saat Hyunsik dan Junmyeon mengeluarkan pendapat mereka, sementara Jongin meresponnya setenang mungkin, berhati-hati seolah akan ada ranjau yang meledak kalau Ia salah bicara sedikit saja. Sementara kakak iparnya hanya diam memerhatikan cara Jongin mengatasi beberapa klien barunya.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu sang kakak Ipar tengah menilai Jongin. Rasa penasaran muncul dihatinya saat Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan berpendapat setuju dengan Jongin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian entah karena memang sudah direncanakan lebih dulu atau perubahan tempat pada menit-mneit terakhir, Jongin mendapati dirinya diberi tempat duduk disebelah kiri Sehun dimeja makan utama. Tampak raut terkejut di wajah para tamu ketika mereka menyadari bahwa tempat kehormatan diberikan kepada seorang pria muda yang tidak memiliki posisi penting.

Menutupi rasa keterkejutannya sendiri, Jongin melihat wajah Chanyeol berseri-seri kearahnya seperti seorang Ayah yang bangga pada anaknya.. dan Luhan yang diam-diam melirik tajam kearah suaminya, lirikan yang pasti kan membuat pria lemah ketakutan.

Setelah jamuan makan malam para tamu berpencar dalam beberapa kelompok, beberapa tamu Pria lebih suka menikmati minuman keras dan menghabiskan tembakau di serambi belakang dan Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sebelum merasa punggungnya ditepuk dan ketika berbalik ia bersitatap dengan mata Hyuna yang penuh tatapan nakal.

"Tuan Kim Jongin-ssi" ia berkata, "Aku dalam hal ini memaksa, ayo ikut aku ke ruangan dibelakang sana. Kita minum dan melakukan sedikit permainan nakal~" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Permainan nakal." Ulang Jongin cemas.

"Ya hihi" wanita itu terkikik. "Kami memutuskan untuk membuat malam yang berbeda kali ini."

Jongin tidak pernah menyukai karaoke, permainan nakal atau apapun yang biasa dilakukan anak muda untuk bersenang-senang. Ia tidak pernah menguasai itu semua, belum lagi mengenal semangat muda mereka Jongin sudah menduga bahwa permainan nakal ini berarti penuh jebakan yang bisa merendahkan harga diri seseorang.

Sebelum Jongin menjawab tidak, Ia melihat sesuatu diujung sana.. sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo yang mengaitkan tangannya pada Junmyeon di lorong menuju ruang belakang.

Bagian logis otak Jongin mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo ingin menikmati permainan nakal dengan Junmyeon. Itu urusannya sendiri. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, bagian lebih primitif dalam otaknya bereaksi secara posesif yang menyebabkan kakinya bergerak melangkah.

"Oh bagus sekali! Kita akan bersenang-senang." Ucap Hyuna sangat senang. Ia menyusupkan tangannya dilekukan tangan Jongin.

Ini adalah fakta yang tidak menyenangkan, bahwa dorongan primitif dalam langsung mengendalikan tubuh Jongin yang lain. Sambil mengerutkan dahi Ia berjalan bersama Hyuna sementara wanita disebelahnya terus membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Jongin.

Sekelompok Pria dan wanita muda telah berkumpul di ruang tamu, tertawa-tawa dan berceloteh. Antisipasi seakan mengapung diudara, dan ada aura licik, seolah-olah beberapa orang memang sudah tahu ada permainan nakal dibalik perkumpulan ini semua.

Jongin berdiri didekat ambang pintu, matanya dengan segera menemukan Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan Junmyeon.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya." Hyuna membuka suaranya berkata sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kita akan bermain Dare Or Dare!"

"Kalian sudah mengerti peraturannya kan?" Tanya Hyuna semangat dan mulai membeberkan peraturannya.

Jongin benci pemainan tak punya tujuan selain membuat pemainnya tampak bodoh. Sebagai pria yang tidak suka dipermalukan, dengan sukarela ataupun tidak. Ini adalah situasi yang paling ingin Jongin hindari.

Katika melirik Kyungsoo, dilihatnya Ia hanya diam. Tidak tertawa seperti para wanita lain. Terlihat sekali wajahnya tegang dan penuh tekad. Ini adalah kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk diterima dalam kelompok. Untuk berperilaku seperti para wanita berotak kosong disekelilingnya. _Sialan_. Tak heran mengapa Kyungsoo belum mendapatkan calon suaminya jika semacam inilah yang diincar para Pria dari wanita yang belum menikah.

Mereka mulai membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan sebotol wine kosong diatas meja. Beberapa diantaranya sudah mengalami tantangan, dan sialnya karna ini Dare or Dare maka semuanya adalah tantangan. Jongin terkena sial kena Dare meniru suara sapi.

Jongin berani bersumpah ini adalah pengalaman paling memalukan yang pernah Ia alami. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati berharap Sehun, Jongdae maupun Chanyeol tidak sedang didaerah sini dan menemukannya sedang menirukan suara sapi.

"Ayo Tuan Sapi, lebih keras!" Ingatkan Jongin untuk mencekik wanita yang berteriak tadi seusai permainan ini.

Permainan kembali berlanjut, sejauh ini hanya para Pria yang kena Dare, dan untuk pertama kalinya ujung botol itu mengarah pada seorang wanita, itu..

Do Kyungsoo.

Oh Tuhan. Jongin memejamkan matanya, Tidak mungkin itu Kyungsoo.

"Ah, senang sekali bisa memberikan tantangan untukmu, Nona Do.." Hyuna tersenyum menyeringai. Wanita lain pun ikut tersenyum mencurigakan.

Sementara para wanita tersenyum, Senyum Kyungsoo justru menghilang. "Apa tantangannya?"

"Namanya menjadi 'wallflower'" Hyuna menjelaskan. "Kau harus berdiri didepan dinding, dan mengambil salah satu nama pria yang berada didalam topi. Kalau pria itu tidak mau menciummu, kau akan terus berada di depan dinding dan mengambil nama lagi hingga salah satunya bersedia menciummu."

Senyum Kyungsoo bergeming tapi wajahnya memucat.

_Sialan. _Jongin mengumpat marah.

Ini dilemma besar. Kejadian malam ini akan memicu gossip yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi skandal. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini, demi keluarga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Juga untuk diri Jongin sendiri.. tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dia pikirkan.

Secara otomatis dia berjalan kedepan tapi Hyuna meraih tangannya. Kukunya yang panjang mennusuk buku-buku jari Jongin.

"Jangan Ikut campur." Ia memperingatkan. "Setiap orang yang main harus mau menerima tantangan apapun itu!" Ia tersenyum. Tapi matanya menyiratkan kekejaman yang tidak disukai Jongin. Wanita itu ingin menikmati setiap detik kejatuhan Kyungsoo.

Wanita memang makhluk yang berbahaya.

Menatap sekeliling ruangan, Jongin menyadari wajah para Pria menunjukan antusiasme yang tinggi. Tak seorangpun Pria diruangan itu akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium Do Kyungsoo. Secara sopan ataupun kurang ajar, lembut ataupun kasar. Jongin sangat ingin membenturkan kepala mereka dan membawa Kyungsoo keluar ruangan. Alih-alih melakukannya Ia hanya bisa menonton saat Yikyung membawakan topi kedepan Kyungsoo. Dengan tangan gemetar tangan Kyungsoo mengambil selembar kertas.

Membuka kertasnya dan membaca tanpa suara. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, beberapa menahan nafas penuh harap.. kemudian Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama itu tanpa melihat kedepan.

"Kim Jongin."

Ia menyelipkan kembali kertas itu kedalam topi terburu-buru sebelum bisa dikonfirmasi.

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar keras didalam dadanya. Ia tak yakin apakah situasi sekarang secara drastis berubah baik atau malah bertambah buruk.

"itu tidak mungkin." Hyuna mendesis. "itu tidak mungkin kau."

Jongin melirik wanita itu. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karna aku tidak memasukan namamu kedalam topi itu!"

Jongin membuat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kelihatannya seseorang memasukan namaku." Katanya dan menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Hyuna.

Keheningan yang gugup memenuhi ruangan sewaktu Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu cekikikan gembira terdengar kesegala penjuru. Kyungsoo susah payah menjaga ekspresi wajahnya, tapi rasa panik tampak berkelebat disana. Tubuhnya yang langsing tegang seperti tali busur. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum tak acuh. Tapi Jongin jelas melihat denyut yang cepat tampak jelas di nadi lehernya.

Ia ingin meletakan mulutnya di denyut nadi itu dan mengelus dengan lidahnya.

Berhenti di depan gadis itu, Ia menatap Kyungsoo, mencoba membaca pikirannya,

Sebenarnya siapa yang diuntungkan dalam situasi ini? Kelihatannya dirinya.. tpi tadi Kyungsoo sendiri yang memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu memilihnya.. mengapa?

"Aku mendengar suaramu saat permainan tadi." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya pelan sekali. Sehingga hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang mendengar. "kau terdengar seperti sapi yang sedang sakit perut."

Astaga~ bisa-bisanya mereka masih berdebat disaat seperti ini.

"setidaknya suara sapiku jauh lebih baik daripada suara jangkrik Junmyeon." Cetus jongin.

"Dia lebih buruk lagi, bukan suara jangkrik tapi suaranya seperti orang yang sedang mengeluarkan dahak."

Jongin segera menahan tawanya yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar. Kyungsoo tampak sangat kesal dan menggemaskan. Yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Alih-alih dia berkata. "

"Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

Jongin sangat berharap Kyungsoo tidak merona sedemikian hebat. Karena kulit Kyungsoo sangat putih bak porselen. Rona nya jadi tampak jelas, pipinya sampai ungu menyerupai bunga poppi.

Terdengar napas tertahan secara serentak diantara para penonton sewaktu Jongin berjalan mendekat sampai tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo nyaris bersentuhan

Kepala Kyungsoo menengadah kebelakang, matanya terpejam, bibirnya agak dikerucutkan. Jongin meraih tangan gadis itu, mendekatkannya ke bibir lalu member ciuman singkat di punggung tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo seketika membuka. Gadis itu shock.

Lebih banyak lagi suara tawa terdengar dari penonton dan para wanita berteriak mengejek. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat malu sekarang.

Setelah menyuruh semuanya diam Jongin membalikan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan nada ramah namun tegas.

"Aku mendengar kau harus segera menemui kakakmu, Nona Do.. Aku yakin dia tidak suka menunggu. Aku bersedia mengantarkanmu ke manor."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi!" Hyuna berteriak dari belakang ruangan. "Kita barusaja mulai."

"Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Kyungsoo, "Aku yakin Luhan mau menungguku sementara aku bersenang-senang disini."

Jongin menatapnya tajam. Dari ekspresi Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu bahwa gadis itu mengerti arti tatapannya. Ia sedang meminta balasan atas hutang budinya tempo lalu.

_Pergi denganku sekarang, _tatapan itu memerintah. _Dan jangan membantah._

Ia juga melihat Kyungsoo sangat ingin menolak. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan gadis sepintar Kyungsoo terus berada dikerumunan orang-orang bodoh ini. Utang adalah utang.

"Kurasa.. kakaku tidak cukup sabar untuk segera bertemu denganku." Suaranya nyaris tercekat. Jongin tersenyum menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan.

Mereka mendengar protes orang-orang didalam ruangan saat meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi itu tak lama karna selanjutnya mereka kembali tertawa memikirkan permainan selanjutnya.

Begitu masuk ke perkarangan menuju manor Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Jongin. Beberapa meter kemudian mereka sampai diruangan yang sepertinya perpustakaan. Melihat ruangan itu kosong, Kyungsoo bergegas masuk kesana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jongin mengejarnya dan menutup pintu agar mereka mendapat privasi. Sangat tidak pantas tapi daripada bertengkar di perkarangan yang bisa dilihat banyak orang.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Jongin-ssi?" tuntut Kyungsoo, matanya menatap marah pria dihadapannya.

"Membawamu keluar dari permainan?" ucap Jongin pura-pura bingung, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada mengkritik. "Kau seharusnya tidak berada disana. Kau tahu itu."

Kyungsoo sangat marah mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang mennurutnya sangat mengatur. "Jadi seharusnya aku ada dimana, Tuan Kim? Membaca seorang diri dikamarku?"

"Itu lebih bagus daripada kau terjebak bersama orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka."

"Tidak, itu tidak bagus. Aku berada di tempat yang tepat. Melakukan sesuatu seperti orang lain untuk menarik perhatian, diterima dalam kelompok, semuanya berjalan dengan lancer sampai kau merusaknya!"

"Aku?" Jongin tidak memercayai pendengaranya mendengakan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo mendelik menuduh. "Kau tidak menciumku."

"Aku.." Jongin gelagapan, menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku kan menciummu."

"Di tangan." Kata Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut. "itu tidak ada artinya."

Jongin jadi tidak yakin sikap Kyungsoo yang dihadapinya sekarang ini sikap membenarkan diri atau protes terang-terangan mengapa Jongin tidak menciumnya di permainan tadi.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih, Nona Do."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku menyelamatkan reputasimu."

"Kalau kau menciumku, baru kau menyelamatkan reputasiku. tapi kau menolaku dihadapan banyak orang, dan itu berarti Junmyeon, Hyunsik, Myungsoo dan semua pria lain tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres denganku."

"Aku tidak menolakmu."

"Kau jelas-jelas menolaknya! Kau kurangajar!"

"Aku tidak kurangajar, kalau aku menciummu didepan banyak orang _baru _aku bisa disebut kurangajar." Jongin berhenti sejanak. "Dan tak ada yang tidak beres dengamu, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku seorang _wallflower_ tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menciumku."

Ini sudah keterlaluan, Do Kyungsoo marah karna Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang selama bertahun-tahun ingin dilakukannya. Ia telah menjaga _martabat _Kyungsoo, bukannya menghargainya gadis itu malah marah.

"…..Apakah aku tidak menarik?" Kyungsoo berteriak marah. "Apa aku sangat jelek?"

Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo sudah sangat lama. Beribu kali Ia memperingatkan diri mengapa Ia tidak boleh mendapatkan gadis itu. Dan akan jauh lebih mudah bila Kyungsoo membencinya hingga Ia tidak punya sedikitpun harapan. Tapi.. melihat kemungkinan bahwa perasaan Kyungsoo telah berubah, bahwa pada akhirnya gadis itu menginginkannya. Membuat Jongin limbung.

Bila lebih lama semenit lagi saja, Jongin bisa lepas kendali.

"…Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan wanita untuk menarik perhatian pria." Kata Kyungsoo putus asa. "Dan saat aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperoleh sedikit pengalaman, kau—" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat ekspresi Jongin.

"Mengapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti menahan sakit?"

Sakit? Ya. Sakit yang dirasakan Jongin saat Ia harus menahan diri didalam ruangan sepi dan gelap hanya berduaan dengan Kyungsoo yang selama ini sangat Ia inginkan. Harus tahan mendengarkan keluhannya karna Ia tidak mau mencium gadis itu padahal yang Jongin inginkan saat ini adalah merobek pakaian Kyungsoo dan bercinta dengannya dilantai.

Kyungsoo ingin pengalaman? Jongin siap memberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan seumur hidup. Tubuhnya sudah bergairah. Berusaha keras mengendalikan diri, Ia berkonsentrasi untuk bernapas. Tapi semakin Ia mengatur napasnya Ia malah makin bergairah.

Jongin tak sadar kapan Ia menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, tangannya melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo sempurna. Kyungsoo begitu ringan dan lentur, seperti kucing..

Jongin dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan melesakannya ke dinding.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Jongin akhirnya berhasil berbicara. "mengapa kau menyebut namaku didalam sana?"

Berbagai emosi berkelebat cepat di wajah Kyungsoo, terkejut, rasa bersalah, malu. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya merona. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Namamu tertulis di kertas. Aku tak punya pilihan selain—"

"Bohong." Ucap Jongin ketus. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo merona hebat menjadi merah tua. "Namaku tidak ada di kertas.. tapi kau memanggil namaku.. _kenapa?_" Jongin berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mereka tahu hanya ada satu alas an. Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Detak jantungnya begitu cepat dan panas. Sehingga debarannya seakan menusuk urat-urat nadinya.

Ia mendengar suara ragu-ragu Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau.. bagaimana kau.. aku hanya ingin.."

Ini adalah godaan paling kejam menurut Jongin. Jongin berusaha memerintahkan dirinya untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo. Tapi tangannya tidak mau melepaskan tubuh ramping yang dibalut satin caramel itu. Tubuh wanita itu sungguh enak dipegang. Menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang indah, menatap bibir bawahnya yang berlekuk lembut, bibirnya berbentuk hati. Satu ciuman.. ia boleh mendapatkan satu kan? Tapi.. Jongin tidak yakin dapat berhenti begitu Ia memulai.

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk mengembalikan suasana, tapi ternyata sulit berbicara masuk akal saat otakmu dipenuhi pikiran kotor tentang gadis yang ada didekapanmu.

"Aku akan memberitahu Ayahmu.. begitu ada kesempatan.. bahwa aku tak dapat menikahimu dalam keadaan apapun."

Kyungsoo tidak mau menatapnya. "mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya sebelumnya?"

Karena Ia ingin Kyungsoo memperhatikannya.

Karena Ia ingin berpura-pura, meski hanya sebentar, bahwa sesuatu yang tak berani Ia impikan selama ini nyaris diraihnya.

"Aku ingin membuatmu kesal." Kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Selamat, kau berhasil kalau begitu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mempertimbangkannya secara serius, aku tak dapat menikahimu."

"Karena aku _wallflower," _kata Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Tidak, bukan begi—"

"Aku tidak menarik."

"Kyungsoo, berhentilah—"

"Tak berharga untuk satu ciuman pun."

"Geurae.." hardik Jongin. Akhirnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. "_Sialan, _kau menang. Aku akan menciummu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak akan pernah berhenti mengeluh!"

"sekarang sudah terlambat! Kau seharusnya menciumku dihadapan banyak orang tadi! Aku tidak tertarik dengan hadiah hiburan kelas dua!"

"_Kelas dua?" _

Ups, itu kesalahan. Jongin menyadarinya begitu kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maksudku separuh hati." Ia berkata megap. Berusaha membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Jongin. "Tanpak jelas kau tidak mau menciumku, karena itu kau pasti setengah hati melakukannya!"

"Kau tadi jelas bilang kelas dua." Ia menyentakkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan keras ke tubuhnya, semakin dekat hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas memburu Pria dihadapannya.

"Artinya, aku harus membuktikan sesuatu padamu.."

"Tidak.. tak perlu." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. Ia mendorong dada Jongin menjauh, "sungguh tak perlu—" Kyungsoo menjerit kecil ketika Jongin menangkup tengkuknya dan suaranya menghilang ketika Ia menyadari bahwa bibir Jongin telah membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Hayooooo~! Serius amat bacanya wkwkwkk dilanjut chapter depan ya adegan hot nya :3 Ganyangka review terus bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita. Aku bener2 seneng karena kalian ngasih apresiasi yang tinggi huhu *nangis ceritanya*

Oiya kris sama Yifan itu peran ganda hehe kris suami Yixing yifan kakanya Hansoo, yah anggap aja Kris itu pemuda pirang dan Yifan itu pemuda cepak *eak

Ada yang mau berteman? Hehe add pin bb aku yah 75B53CA4 *malah promosi wkwkwk

Maaf karna terlambat update ya hehe keasikan di DNI sayaa. Karna naruto ending OTP saya canon jadi lupa sama ff ini wkwkk

Maaf karna kali ini gabisa balas review. Tapi saya baca semua review dengan perasaan yang senang sekaliii :D

Thanks to :

Dodyoleu, naysucii, diah, kyunginoru, mrblackj, dkyngswfy, younlaycious88, re-panda68, brigitta bukan brigittiw, ohxibye, shinjiwoo920202, jongindo, hunhan aegy, 9394loves, mimi1301, gdtop, zeekai, sognatoreL, kaisooship, lihlra, rikyungie, citrataoris, windawinda, ta, hyunhyoung, kim leera, huang zi mei, arvitakim, exindira, bengbengmax, luckygir91, kkamjong baby, guesswho, kaysaiko, yixingcom, amechan95, rossadilla17, hoshina imeta, shallow lin, n13zelf, insooie baby, tabifangirl, lynkim, sehunpou, hanykwan, me1214, doremifaseul, takaiyaki, ayp, kyle.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama dan gelar (?) hehe maklum tulis manual. Terimakasih akan saran dan kritiknya. Semuanya membangun untuk lebih baik lagi saya mengetik kedepannya.

Mind to Review again? :D


	5. Chapter 4

_**Story belong to Lisa Kleypas, Scandal in Spring.**_

Sorry for typos.

Diya

Chapter 4

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu Jongin sadar bahwa Ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan, karena tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi kesempurnaan rasa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sendiri. Jongin telah merusak hidupnya sendiri. Tapi demi Tuhan Ia tidak peduli.

Mulut Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan panas, gadis itu terkesiap ketika ujung lidah Jongin menyentuh bibir bawahnya, perlahan Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jongin, kemudian Jongin bisa merasakan jemari gadis itu telah berada dibelakang kepalanya, meluncur masuk ke rambutnya, mencegah Jongin menarik diri. Meskipun hal itu mustahil Jongin lakukan, takkan mungkin Jongin berhenti.

Jongin merasa jarinya bergetar saat menangkup garis rahang halus Kyungsoo, dengan lembut mengarahkan wajah gadis itu keatas, bibir Kyungsoo terasa begitu manis, memicu dahaga yang mengancam tak terkendali.. Jongin mencari kulit halus dibagian dalam bibir Kyungsoo, lebih dalam lagi lebih kuat, sampai Kyungsoo mendesah keras dan tubuhnya semakin menempel erat pada tubuh Jongin.

Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Jongin lebih kuat, lebih berat. Salah satu tangannya yang berotot melingkari punggung gadis itu, kakinya dibuka lebar agar dapat menjepit tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh bagian atas gadis itu terbuka membuat Jongin nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya karna dilanda gairah primitif untuk merobek pakaian itu dan menemukan kulit lembut dibawahnya.

Jongin menancapkan jarinya ke sanggul Kyungsoo dan menyentakkan kepalanya kebelakang sampai kepala gadis itu berada di dalam telapak tangannya, dan lehernya yang putih terlihat jelas, Ia mencari denyut nadi yang pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya, bibirnya dengan lembut menelusuri jalur rahasia saraf dibalik kulit gadis itu. Ketika tiba dibagian yang sensitif Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan karna terkejut.

Mungkin beginilah rasanya kalau bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, pikir Jongin pening..

Tubuh Kyungsoo akan bergetar manis saat mereka bersatu, napasnya memburu dan suara tak berdaya keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kulitnya begitu hangat dan lembut. Aromanya seperti teh dan bedak. Jongin mencari mulut Kyungsoo lagi, membukanya, menikmati kulit yang halus bagaikan sutra, kehangatannya dan rasa intim yang membuat Jongin gila.

Kyungsoo seharusnya meronta dan menolak, bahkan mencaci maki Pria didalam pelukannya. Alih-alih melakukannya Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan melunak. Mendorong semua garis batas akal sehatnya.

Jongin memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman yang dalam dan penuh gairah. Berulangkali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan kaki Kyungsoo membuka dibalik gaunnya, dan paha Jongin terasa pas diantara kedua kakinya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dengan hasrat yang lugu, wajahnya merah padam. Jika Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin mungkin Ia sudah pingsan ditempat.

Melepaskan mulutnya dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menempelkan rahangnya dipelipis gadis itu. "Kurasa," suara Jongin terdengar serak, "ini sudah cukup membuktikan padamu apakah aku menganggapmu menggairahkan atau tidak."

Kyungsoo berbalik menjauh dari pelukan Jongin. Matanya tidak focus menatap apa saja yang bisa Ia gapai. Tangannya mencengkeram erat rak kayu, Ia berjuang mengendalikan napasnya yang memburu.

Jongin berdiri dibelakangnya, menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Pundak Kyungsoo menegang saat bertabrakan dengan dada kokoh Jongin sementara Pria itu mencari daun telinga Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Jangan.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendesah, berusaha menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti. Mengikuti gerak kepala Kyungsoo, Ia mengecup lekuk lehernya yang halus, salah satu tangannya melingkari pundak Kyungsoo dan membelai collarbone gadis itu, turun terus hingga tepat diatas payudaranya . tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas terangkat untuk menekan tangan Jongin lebih dalam ke payudaranya, seolah olah mereka harus menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menenangkan jantung Kyungsoo yang berdebar keras.

Tubuh Jongin menegang melawan dorongan yang kuat untuk menarik gadis itu dan membawanya ke meja terdekat. Ia ingin bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, menghanyutkan diri di dalam tubuh gadis itu sampai semua kenangan pahit tergantikan oleh manisnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Namun kesempatan itu telah direnggutnya sejak lama. Sejak sebelum mereka bertemu.

Ia tak memiliki apapun yang bisa ditawarkan untuk Kyungsoo. Kehidupan, nama, identitasnya… semua hanya ilusi. Ia bukan Pria seperti yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga gadis itu tahu segalanya.

Jongin secara tak sadar mencengkeram gaun Kyungsoo seperti bersiap untuk mengangkatnya keatas. Satin gaun itu terlepas dari tangannya dan berkilau melewati jari-jarinya.

Jongin membayangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Betapa nikmatnya bila Ia melucuti pakain wanita itu. Menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan bibir dan jemarinya, menemukan letak kelemahan Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi.

Jongin menatap jemarinya kesal, meluruskan jemarinya satu persatu hingga kain satin itu meluncur kebawah. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, dalam menelusuri bola matanya.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo parau.

Ini kali pertama Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan akrab, tanpa _–ssi_ ataupun tuan Kim. Jongin berusaha keras menutupi keinginannya untuk merespons berlebihan panggilan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ya?"

"Caramu.. tadi.. kau bilang tidak _dapat_ menikahiku dalam kondisi apapun.. bukannya tidak _mau. _Kenapa?"

"Karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Ujar Jongin. "Alasannya menjadi tidak penting."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, bibirnya mengerucut membuat Jongin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menciumnya.

Jongin bergeser kesamping memberi jalan untuk Kyungsoo.

Mematuhi sinyal itu Kyungsoo mulai berjalan melewati Jongin, tapi ketika tangannya menyenggol tangan Jongin, Pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah kembali berada dalam pelukan Jongin dan bibir Pria itu kembali menyapa bibirnya.

Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk terus mencium Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan Kyungsoo miliknya, seakan mereka bercinta.

_Inilah yang kurasakan terhadapmu. _

Jongin mengatakannya melalui ciuman yang membara dan penuh perasaan.

_Inilah yang kuinginkan._

Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang. Jongin tahu Ia bisa memberikan kepuasan dan pengalaman tak terlupakan oleh Kyungsoo jika saja jarinya bergerak masuk kebagian bawah gaun Kyungsoo dan—

Tidak, ia memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Jongin nyaris hilang kendali. Melepaskan mulutnya dari Kyungsoo sambil mengerang tertahan dan mendorong Kyungsoo agar menjauh.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, rambutnya tergerai berantakan mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Dan dengan muram Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Ia masih bisa berinteraksi seperti biasa lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

_Setelah _mengurung diri tepat tiga hari dari kejadian di perpustakaan tempo hari, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar berkeliling desa. Kyungsoo merasakan pikiran juga hatinya kacau. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, juga atas dasar apa Jongin melakukan hal itu.

Memikirkannya selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memerah, Kyungsoo nyaris tidak percaya Ia dicium hingga mabuk kepayang oleh Jongin. Kim Jongin. Dan sekarang pria itu sudah berperilaku seperti biasa. Dingin dan sopan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan yang kemarin itu mimpi atau bukan, karnanya Ia lebih memilih menghindari Jongin dan Pria itu masih bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Astagaa~

Padahal Kyungsoo sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya, tiap membayangkan apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan tubuhnya akan memanas, Ia jadi tidak focus, semua bacaan jadi tidak menarik dimatanya. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin.

Hingga akhirnya selama tiga hari ini Kyungsoo enggan keluar kamar, membuat Luhan berteriak dengan keras dan menarik gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu," Luhan menarik nafasnya, hamil membuat tenaga nya tidak sebesar dulu. Menarik gadis kurus mungil seperti Kyungsoo keluar kamar saja ternyata bisa selelah ini. " keluarlah, temui para bujangan diluar sana."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, kalau Ia keluar entah bertemu Junmyeon, Myungsoo atau Hyunsik pasti ada Jongin diantaranya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita sekarang,"

"Karna memang tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Kau bohong!" Luhan berseru marah, sementara Kyungsoo hanya melesakan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

"Setidaknya temuilah matahari! Kau mau kulitmu semakin pucat seperti mayat?"

"Suamimu juga putih seperti mayat!"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Luhan benar-benar marah hingga menendang tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari kasurnya.

Ugh~ dimana sisi keanggunan Luhan yang bisa dibanggakan sebagai seorang Oh?

"Sakit, Luhan!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mengelus kakinya. Luhan memang kasar, dan jangan lupakan fakta dia ini mantan atlit sepak bola.

"Bantu aku." Luhan sudah mendudukan dirinya dengan tenang. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya bingung. "Mainlah kerumah warga. Bawa nama baik Oh sehun saat kau berkunjung. Setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa Sehun masih peduli dengan desa ini."

"Acara sosial maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"kurang lebih begitu," Luhan menjeda, "kau mau aku pergi kesana dalam keadaan begini?"

"Suruh saja ibu kesana."

"Tidak, tidak! Ibu terlalu kasar, kau mau warga desa ketakutan? Lagipula ini hiburan untukmu, bukannya kau suka anak-anak? Disana juga banyak makanan, warga desa sangat baik. "

Setelah berdebat sekian lama dengan Luhan akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menurut. Lagipula ini menjadi alasan bagus untuk menghindari manor. Dia tidak akan bertemu Jongin hari ini.

Kyungsoo pergi ketika hari menjelang siang. Dengan jalan kaki tentunya. Jarak dari manor dengan desa tidak terlalu jauh. Ingat saat tragedy menolong angsa? Tinggal beberapa meter darisana maka pemukiman warga sudah terlihat.

Kunjungan itu cukup menyenangkan . Penduduk desa senang dengan sikap riang Kyungsoo. Para kakek dan nenek bercanda dengannya sementara para ibu menyiapkan makanan dan anak-anak berlarian mengajaknya bercanda. Karna mereka masih menjaga budaya-budaya lama maka sambutan terhadap Kyungsoo begitu hangat. Mereka tertawa-tawa ketika membahas dua kunjungan sebelumnya yang dilakukan Ibu Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati kunjungannya membuat Ia lupa akan masalahnya.

Luhan benar, seharusnya Ia melakukan ini dari lama.

Pada akhir kunjungannya Kyungsoo mendapatkan banyak salam hangat untuk tuan Oh dan doa-doa agar keselamatan bayi yang dikandung Luhan.

Setelah berjanji akan menyampaikan itu semua pada Luhan dan Sehun, Kyungsoo pamit untuk pulang. Terlalu asik bermain hingga Ia tidak menyadari hari mulai senja. Bayangan panjang pohon-pohon ek dan chestnut memotong jalan setapak yang membawanya menjauh dari desa.

Diwilayah desa ini memang banyak hutan yang belum ditebangi. Tidak seperti kebanyakan estat di kota-kota besar. Jalan besar hanya dibangun sampai manor, sisanya hanya jalan setapak kecil dikelilingi pohon rindang untuk berjalan kaki, ataupun menunggang kuda.

Jalan yang dilalui Kyungsoo begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Terdengar suara semak-semak bergerak. Tapi belum sempat Kyungsoo curiga Ia melihat seekor burung keluar darisana. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, memang apa yang ada disini. Tidak mungkin ada apa-apa kan.

Tapi ternyata rasa percaya diri Kyungsoo terlalu awal. Kyungsoo mendengar suara berderak yang keras dari arah hutan, suara dahan dan ranting patah karena terinjak. Suara erangan keras seekor binatang membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri.

Ya Tuhan suara apa itu?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar dan berat menerjang maju kearah Kyungsoo. Semuanya terasa cepat. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain bergegas lari. Ia tidak tahu jelas kearah mana yang terpenting menyelamatkan diri dulu.

Kyungsoo berusaha tenang mesipun napasnya memburu. Kakinya berusaha lari secepat mungkin hingga tidak menyadari ada lubang besar dan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah yang keras.

Kyungsoo merasa napasnya terlempar keluar hingga Ia terbatuk-batuk dan megap-megap. Ia melihat makhluk yang sangat besar seperti monster berlari ke arahnya. Tetapi samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara panah melesat diudara.

Terdengar suara erangan binatang yang mampu membekukan tulang, kemudian lenyap.

Kyungsoo berusaha duduk. Namun gagal karna Ia merasa dadanya dihimpit batu besar. Kaget, takut, juga sakit karna tubuhnya berdebum keras dengan tanah membuatnya tidak sanggup bangkit.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gemuruh kaki kuda menggetarkan tanah dibawah tubuh Kyungsoo. Empat pengendara kuda sedang berderap kearahnya. Salah satu Pria itu turun dari kudanya sebelum kuda itu berhenti dan bergegas mendekati Kyungsoo dengan beberapa langkah panjang.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata terkejut ketika Pria itu berlutut dan meraih dirinya dalam satu gerakan. Kepalanya tertengadah dalam pelukan Pria itu dan Ia mendapati dirinya menatap wajah Kim Jongin yang kelam.

"_Kyungsoo." _Nada suaranya tak pernah Kyungsoo dengar sebelumnya. Kasar dan mendesak. Memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo di satu tangan, pria itu menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang lain mencari bagian tubuh yang terluka. "Apakah kau terluka?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan Ia tadi merasa udara seakan terdorong dari paru-parunya, dan Pria itu tampaknya mengerti suara tak jelas yang dikeluarkannya. "Baiklah." Kata Jongin. "Tidak usah berbicara dulu, bernapaslah perlahan-lahan." Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam pelukannya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo. "bersandarlah padaku." Tangannya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, merapikannya menjauhi wajah. Kyungsoo bergetar menanggapi, dan Jongin menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang. Kau aman sekarang."

Bertahun-tahun bermain kasar dengan Luhan dan Yifan membuat Kyungsoo cepat pulih. Dalam situasi normal Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berdiri dan mengusap debu dari bajunya. Tapi posisi ini membuatnya menjerit nikmat. Meminta situasi ini diperpanjang selama mungkin.

Jemari lembut Jongin membelai rahang Kyungsoo, "Tatap aku, Sayang. Beritahu dimana yang sakit."

Bulu mata Kyungsoo terangkat. Wajah Jogin berada persis diatasnya. Hingga helaian rambut halus Jongin menyapu pipinya. Apa-apaan ikat kepala itu. Yaampun Kyungsoo baru menyadari Jongin mengenankan stelan biru khas _Hwarang_ saat jemarinya mencengkram dada Jongin. Bolehkah Kyungsoo berharap jadi Queen Seondeok yang diselamatkan _Hwarang _Hyusin?

Dan ketika Kyungsoo terpesona melihat mata kelam Jongin Ia merasa dirinya melayang diantara berbagai lapisan warna. "Gigimu bagus.." katanya gugup, "tapi, matamu lebih bagus lagi…"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, bantalan ibu jarinya mengusap tulang pipi Kyungsoo. Sentuhannya membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Bisakah kau mengatakan siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo mngerjap, "Kau lupa namaku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau lupa namamu?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga lupa namaku sendiri," Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Kapan ulangtahunmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Dipikir dia amnesia apa. "Kau tidak akan tahu meskipun aku memberitahu tanggal yang salah."

"Ulangtahunmu," desak Jongin.

"Lima maret."

Bibir Jongin tersenyum masam. "Jangan bercanda denganku, kurcaci kecil."

_Sialan_, sudah kurcaci, kecil pula. Kyungsoo kan tidak sependek itu. "baiklah, dua belas januari. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ulang tahunku?"

Alih-alih menjawab Jongin menengadah dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang telah berkumpul mengelilingi mereka. "Kurasa dia baik-baik saja, dia sadar penuh, tidak ada tulang yang patah."

"Terimakasih, Tuhan." Terdengar suara Sehun. Ketika menatap dibalik bahu Jongin yang lebar Nampak kakak iparnya berdiri diatas mereka, Junmyeon dan Myungsoo juga ada disana.

Sehun memegang busur panah. Berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo. "Kami baru saja kembali setelah berburu, untung saja kami bertemu denganmu ketika kau akan diserang."

"Aku bisa bersumpah tadi itu babi hutan liar," kata Kyungsoo takjub.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Kata Junmyeon terkekeh-kekeh sok tahu. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal nona Do.. zaman sekarang mana ada babi hutan liar."

"Tapi aku melihat—" Kyungsoo mau membela diri saat perkataan Jongin menyela.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Jongin, mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga melihatnya."

Ekspresi Sehun nampak sedih. "Kyungsoo tidak salah." Katanya pada Junmyeon. "Penduduk punya masalah dengan babi ternak yang lari dari kandangnya. Mereka jadi ganas dan liar setelah hidup di alam bebas. Kudengar dari para pelayan salah satu dari mereka ada yang dikejar babi yang sama bulan lalu."

"Jadi benar tadi aku diserang seekor babi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha duduk. Jongin tetap menempelkan tangannya di punggung Kyungsoo untuk mendukungnya dan merapatkan gadis itu ke sisi tubuhnya yang hangat.

Sinar matahari senja yang berkelebat sejenak di cakrawala menyilaukan mata Kyungsoo. Ia memalingkan wajah dan merasakan dagu Jongin bergesekan dengan rambutnya.

Jongin menolong Kyungsoo untuk bangkit berdiri, mendekatkan wanita itu ke tubuhnya yang kokoh. "Pelan-pelan," gumamnya. "apa kau pusing? Ingin muntah?"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi rasanya sungguh nikmat berdiri bersama Jongin hingga Ia mendesah "Mungkin sedikit pusing."

Tangan Jongin mendekat ke kepalanya, dengan lembut meletakan kepala Kyungsoo ke pundaknya. Suhu tubuh Kyungsoo segera memanas ketika merasakan pelukan Jongin yang melindungi, tubuhnya yang kuat, semua ini datangnya dari Jongin. Pria paling tidak romantis yang pernah dikenalnya.

Sejauh ini kunjungan Kyungsoo mendapatkan banyak sekali kejutan.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang." Kata Jongin dikuping Kyungsoo. Kulit Kyungsoo seakan menggelenyar senang. "Apa kau sanggup duduk diatas kuda bersamaku?"

Betapa tak terkiranya semua kejadian ini, pikir Kyungsoo. Karna dengan tidak tahu malu Ia ingin segera merasakan hal itu. Ia bisa bersandar didalam pelukan Jongin sementara pria itu membawanya pulang diatas kudanya. Dan diam-diam menikmati beberapa fantasi. Diculik seorang _Hwarang tampan dan sexy macam Kim Jo—_

"Menurutku itu bukan ide yang bagus." Junmyeon menyela sambil tertawa. "mengingat situasi diantara kalian berdua.."

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memutih, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di perpustakaan tempo lalu. Apa Junmyeon melihatnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo pun tidak-_belum _memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Dan Kyungsoo percaya Jongin tidak mungkin membuka mulutnya. Apa mungkin perdebatan saat bermain boling sebelumnya?

"Menurutku, _aku_ lah yang sebaiknya mengantar nona Do kembali ke manor." Kata Junmyeon, "Untuk mencegah terjadinya kekerasan."

Kyungsoo melirik wajah Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum dan berharap Pria itu menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak protes, tetapi Jongin telah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Mungkin anda benar, Tuan Kim."

Oh, _sial._ Kyungsoo merasa kedinginan dan kesal saat pelukan hangat Jongin terlepas.

Sehun lalu memperhatikan sekitar mereka dengan raut wajah murung. "Aku harus menemukan binatang tiu dan membunuhnya."

"semoga bukan gara-gara aku." Kata Kyungso cemas.

"Ada jejak darah ditanah." Jawab sang kakak ipar. "Binatang itu pasti terluka. Lebih baik membunuhnya daripada membiarkannya menderita."

Hyunsik pergi mengambil busur panahnya dengan penuh semangat berkata. "Aku ikut denganmu, Tuan Oh."

Sementara itu Junmyeon telah menaiki kudanya lagi. "Serahkan dia kepadaku." Katanya pada Jongin. "dan aku akan memulangkannya dengan selamat ke manor."

Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo keatas dan mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Kalau kau masih merasa pusing saat kita tiba dirumah," ucapnya dengan hati-hati mengelap debu diwajah Kyungsoo. "Aku akan memanggil dokter, kau mengerti?"

Meskipun sikapnya angkuh, ada kelembutan dalam tatapan mata pria itu yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin merangsek masuk kedalam pelukan Jongin, bergelung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Pria itu mendengarkan detak jantungnya .

"Apa kau akan ikut pulang?" tanyanya. "Atau ikut berburu dengan Sehun Oppa?"

"Aku akan mengikuti tepat dibelakang kalian." Mengembalikan sapu tangannya kedalam saku, jongin membungkuk dan dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. "berpeganglah padaku."

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin, pergelangan tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tengkuk Jongin yang hangat dan helai rambutnya yang halus namun dingin membuat gadis itu langsung menggelenyar.

Pria itu menggendongnya seakan-akan Kyungsoo tidak berat, dadanya kokoh, embusan nafasnya lembut dan teratur mengenai pipi Kyungsoo. Kulit Pria itu membawa aroma matahari dan alam bebas. Kyungsoo nyaris tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi leher Jongin.

Heran dengan daya tarik pria itu, Kyungsoo tetap diam sewaktu Jongin menyerahkannya kepada Junmyeon yang telah duduk diatas kuda besar berwarna merah kecoklatan. Junmyeon mendudukan dirinya dihadapannya, tempat pinggiran sadel menusuk paha Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon adalah pria tampan, elegan—terbukti dari seragam _hwarang _nya yang berwarna emas-berambut hitam dan bertubuh lumayan bagus. Tapi merasakan tangan Junmyeon memeluknya, aroma tubuhnya.. entah kenapa terasa tidak _tepat._ Pegangan tangan pria itu di pinggangnya terasa asing dan mengganggu.

Kyungsoo nyaris menangis karena frustasi ketika dirinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Ia tidak menginginkan Junmyeon sekuat Ia menginginkan Jongin memeluknya.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo melewati ruang tamu manor sebelum kamarnya. Kakanya itu sedang berbaring di sofa dengan sebuah majalah di pangkuannya. "Kau seperti habis ditabrak kuda."

"Aku sebenarnya baru saja bertemu babi _kurangajar_"

Luhan tersenyum, dan meletakan majalahnya. "Siapa ya kira-kira?"

Aku bukan berbicara secara kiasan. Aku memang bertemu seekor babi." Kemudian Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Luhan dan menceritakan detailnya—kecuali kejadian dengan Jongin—disertai dengan humor.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, duh Luhan jadi _sedikit _merasa bersalah.

"seratus persen." Kyungsoo meyakinkan. "Aku diantarkan Junmyeon pulang tadi."

"kebetulan." Ucap Luhan. Tadi ia sempat menyiapkan perlengkapan Sehun untuk berburu, suaminya itu memang senang sekali berburu, terlebih mengenakan seragam tradisional khas _hwarang._

"bukan dia yang kuinginkan berkuda bersama." Kyungsoo menatap pakaiannya yang kotor dan membersihkan debu disana.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkanmu," kata Luhan. "Junmyeon memang baik, tapi dia _agak_ sombong dan kurang peka. Mungkin Hyunsik lebih baik."

"Tidak," ucap Kyungsoo. "Orang yang sangat kuingini adalah—"

"Tidak." Luhan menutup telinganya. "Jangan katakan itu, aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"

Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya terperanjat. "Kau benar-benar serius?"

Luhan mengerenyit. "Brengsek." Gerutunya. "Sialan dan brengsek! Dasar kurang—"

"Kalau bayimu lahir.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum samar sekaligus prihatin. "kau benar-benar harus berhenti mengumpat kasar seperti itu, Unni.."

"Kalau begitu aku mau memaki sepuasnya sampai bayiku lahir." Luhan menggosok-gosok matanya yang lelah dengan punggung tangan.

"Karna pilihan yang ada tinggal Kim Jongin." Gumam Luhan masam. "kuasumsikan dia adalah orang yang kauinginkan untuk berkuda bersama."

"Ya. Karena… aku tertarik padanya" rasanya lega Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal ini secara terang-terangan. Perasaan ini benar-benar membuatnya terasa tercekik.

"tertarik secara fisik, maksudmu?"

"secara yang lainnya juga."

"Apa karena Ayah menginginkan perjodohan ini? Luhan mulai geram, "Apa kau pikir dengan menikahi Jongin kau bisa memenangkan hati Ayah?"

"tentu saja tidak, Aku tidak peduli kenapa aku harus menyenangkan hati Pria tua itu, Memenangkan hati Ayah jelas tidak mungkin."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menginginkan Pria yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok denganmu? Kau bukan perawan tua Kyung, jangan menyerah terlalu cepat. Kau praktis dan cerdas untuk mengetahui konsekuensinya kalau berhubungan dengan Pria itu. Kurasa kau putus asa karna desakan duabulan dari A—"

"Aku tidak putus asa!"

"kalau kau berfikir untuk menikah dengan Kim jongin aku berani bersumpah kau sedang putus asa!"

Kyungsoo sadar ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berdebat dengan Luhan sekeras ini. tapi ini pertama kalinya harga dirinya dilecehkan. Ia harus berjuang keras mencegah diri agar tidak meledak. Begitu melihat perut kakaknya yang membesar hati Kyungsoo kembali melembut. Kakaknya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau menambah masalahnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau menikahinya." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu pribadi Jongin yang sebenarnya. Dan kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

"tapi kau tidak akan melihatnya." Luhan membantah dengan keyakinan paksa. "itulah dirinya. Dia tidak akan memperlihatkan padamu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia penuh tipu daya, keahliannya dalam hidup adalah mengetahui apa yang diinginkan orang dan membentuknya sesuai keinginan orang lain, semua demi keuntungan dirinya. Lihat saja bagaimana dia membentuk dirinya menjadi anak yang selalu diidamkan Ayah. Sekarang dia akan berpura-pura menjadi pria yang kauinginkan."

"Dia tidak mungkin tahu itu—" Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara tapi Luhan langsung menyelanya. Kakanya sepertinya tidak mau mendengarkan apapun alasannya sekalipun itu rasional.

"Dia tidak tertarik padamu, pada hati dan pikiranmu, pada dirimu.. dia ingin mengendalikan saham dalam perusahaan. Dan dia melihatmu sebagai sarana untuk mencapainya. Tentu saja dia berusaha membuatmu menyukainya… dia akan memesonamu dan melucuti pakaianmu dan pada hari pernikahanmu kau menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya ilusi, dia persis seperti Ayah, Kyungsoo! Dia akan menghancurkanmu, atau dia akan merubah hidupmu jadi seperti Ibu! Apakah kehidupan seperti itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak,"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyadari Ia tidak bisa membicarakan segala hal pada Luhan. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Ia ceritakan.. bahwa tidak semua yang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh Jongin penuh pertimbangan. Bahwa pria itu bisa saja berkeras berkuda pulang dengannya jika memang Pria itu memiliki ambisi untuk membuatnya menyukainya. Alih-alih melakukannya justru Jongin malah membiarkan dia pulang dengan Junmyeon. Ia juga ingin berbagi rahasia bahwa Jongin sudah menciumnya. Dan ciuman Jongin begitu indah dan membuatnya gundah.

Tapi perkataan kakanya barusan begitu menusuk hatinya. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Berdebat dengan Luhan yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk takan ada gunanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tamu manor.

"Jadi.." desak Luhan. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sambil berdiri Kyungsoo menggosok tangannya dan dengan sedih berkata."untuk sekarang, kurasa sebaiknya aku mandi dulu."

"Kau tahu apa maksudku!"

"memangnya apa yang kauingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sopan membuat Luhan mengerenyit.

"Katakan pada si brengsek menjijikan Kim Jongin bahwa sampai kapanpun kau tidak mungkin mau menikah dengannya!

.

.

.:::.

.

.

"—_kemudian _dia pergi begitu saja." Kata Luhan sengit. "Dia bahkan tidak bilang apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ataupun apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan ugh Minseok. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!."

"Sayang.." Minseok menyela dengan lembut. "Apa kau yakin sudah memberikan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan segalanya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku duduk dihadapannya. Otakku sadar dan kedua telingaku masih normal! Kesempatan apalagi yang dia butuhkan?"

Gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur, Luhan mendapati Minseok juga terjaga oleh tangisan Minhyo saat mereka bertemu di dapur sama-sama ingin mengambil minum. Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Minhyo sudah terlelap lagi disamping Ayahnya. Akhirnya mereka berakhir di meja makan duduk berdua berhadapan dengan secangkir teh hangat beraroma _chamomile_.

Luhan merasa dirinya bertambah sering meminta pendapat Minseok selama hamil. Minseok mengerti dengan baik apa yang Ia rasakan, karena juga telah mengalami hal yang sama baru-baru ini. dan sikap kalem Minseok ternyata membawa ketenangan bagi Luhan.

"Maksudku, kau mungkin sangat ingin mmeberitahu Kyungsoo apa yang kau rasakan hingga lupa bertanya apa yang dia rasakan."

Luhan menggerutu marah, "Tapi dia—tapi aku—"

"Kau benar." Luhan mengakuinya dengan berat hati. "Aku tidak menanyakan perasaanya. Aku begitu ngeri membayangkan Kyungsoo tertarik pada Jongin hingga aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Aku ingin memberitahunya apa yang harus dia lakukan dan kemudian melupakan pria itu selamanya."

"Menurutmu apa mereka sudah berhubungan intim?" Tanya Minseok. Melihat wajah terkejut Luhan Ia dengan cepat menambahkan, "seperti misalnya berciuman, berpelukan.."

"Oh Tuhan.." Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo begitu polos. Ular itu pasti dengan mudah merayunya."

"Menurut pendapatku, Pria itu sungguh-sungguh terpesona dengan Kyungsoo. Lagipula Pria mana yang tidak terpesona ? Kyungsoo begitu manis, cantik dan pintar—"

"Dan kaya." Ucap Luhan muram.

Minseok tersenyum. "Tidak ada salahnya menjadi kaya," Ia berpendapat. "tapi dalam kasus ini, kurasa yang dilihat Kim Jongin lebih dari sekedar uang."

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

"Luhan sayang.. bukankah semuanya terlihat jelas? Coba saja kau perhatikan cara mereka memandang satu sama lain. Suasanya.. begitu terasa."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, kemudian mengelus perutnya perlahan mengundang ras akhawatir Minseok. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kembali mengelus perutnya. "Kurasa bayimu kan segera lahir, Lu.. aku menebak lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter."

"syukurlah. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin _tidak _hamil lagi." Luhan bergumam pelan. Pikirannya kembali berputar mengingat Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan jujur kepadanya mengenai pendapatku tentang Jongin." Katanya tiba-tiba. "Aku melihat Kim Jongin apa adanya, meskipun kyungsoo tidak."

"Kurasa Kyungsoo sudah tahu pendapatmu." Kata Minseok apa adanya. "tetapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo sendirilah yang akan mengambil keputusan, aku berani bertaruh saat kau bilang menyukai Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak berusaha memengaruhi keputusanmu."

"Situasinya berbeda, Minseok." Protes Luhan. "Jongin itu ular! Dan lebih jauh lagi jika Kyungsoo menikah dengannya, dia akan membawa adikku pergi ke Gyeonggi. Dan akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Minseok lagi. "Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku egois karena mencegah Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupannya sendiri demi terus berdekatan denganku?"

Tak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata tajam Luhan, Minseok tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Kalian selalu bersama, bukan? Kalian adalah sumber penghibur dan rasa sayang yang besar bagi satu sama lain. Tapi itu semua sudah berubah, sayang. Kau punya keluarga sendiri, punya suami dan anak—dan kau tentu ingin Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama, kan?"

Hidung luhan mulai berair. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Minseok. Ini sungguh memalukan, matanya terasa panas dan kabur. "aku berjanji akan menyukai Pria manapun yang disukai Kyungsoo asalkan jangan Jongin."

"Kau tak akan menyukai pria manapun yang Kyungsoo sukai, Lu.." Minseok berpindah kesisi Luhan, Ia menarik kepala Luhan menyandar dibahunya. "Kau hanya _agak_ terlalu posesif, Sayang."

"Dan kau sangat menyebalkan." Kata Luhan sambil melesakan wajhnya dileher Minseok. Tangannya melingkari pinggang sahabatnya sementara Minseok mengelus kepalanya sayang. Perasaan sayang yang tidak pernah Luhan dapatkan dari ibu kandungnya.

Rasanya lega bisa menangis, tapi juga memalukan untuk orang seperti Luhan. "Aku benci menjadi cengeng." Guraunya.

Minseok terkekeh kemudian member ide. "Ayo kita intip kulkas, kurasa masih ada Cheese cake sisa makan malam. Suamiku itu benar-benar, dia mengeluh kenapa di desa sulit sekali mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya dan setelah ada dia malah tidak menghabiskannya."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeka hidungnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. "Kau berniat merayuku, eoh? Apa makanan manis bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik?"

Minseok tersenyum. "tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan?"

.

.

.:::.

.

.

Mentari pagi menerobos lewat jendela-jendela ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang sarapan. Ia sudah menduga bahwa sedikit dari tamu yang sudah bangun. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha tidur selama mungkin dengan energy yang meluap-luap menuntut pelepasan sampai akhirnya Ia berakhir disini.

Pintu menuju ruang kerja pribadi Sehun tidak tertutup. Kyungsoo menjengukkan kepala kedalam ruang berdinding kayu itu sambil berjalan melewatinya. Ruangan itu sangat indah. Ditempeli wallpaper _shabby_ _chic_ diseluruh ruangannya. Terdapat meja dan kursi dengan sandaran tinggi.dan mungkin satu-satunya ruangan bergaya modern di manor.

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk dimeja yang sangat besar itu. Siluet kepala yang berambut hitam dan bahu yang lebar itu seperti Kim Jongdae, yang sering memakai ruang kerja Sehun saat mereka ada keperluan bisnis disana.

"selamat pagi.."sapa Kyungsoo. Dan ucapannya terhenti saat pria itu melihat kearahnya.

Ia merasa sangat gembira ketika siluet pria tadi ternyata bukan Jongdae, melainkan Kim Jongin.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan Kyungsoo berujar malu-malu. "Jangan, kumohon, maafkan aku karna telah mengganggu…"

Suaranya menghilang ketika disadarinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri Pria itu. Jongin memakai kacamata dengan frame yang sangat cocok diwajahnya.

Kacamata, diwajah yang kokoh.. dan rambut acak-acakan yang sepertinya tanpa disadari terus ditarik-tarik. Semua itu dipadukan dengan kemeja _fit body _yang menonjolakn otot dan vitalitas yang maskulin tampak menjadi begitu.. _erotis._

"kapan kau mulai memakai itu?" akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil bertanya.

"sekitar setahun yang lalu." Jongin tersenyum malu-malu dan melepaskan kacamatanya dengan satu tangan. "Aku memerlukan kacamata untuk membaca. Terlalu sering membaca kontrak dan laporan sampai larut malam."

"Kacamata itu.. sangat cocok pada wajahmu."

"benarkah?" masih tersenyum, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan Ia tidak pernah memerhatikan penampilannya. Kemudian memasukan kacamata kedalam saku celananya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lembut. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo mencerna pertanyaan Jongin.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih." Pria itu menatapnya dengan gayanya yang biasa, penuh konsentrasi, tak tergoyahkan. Dulu tatapan itu selalu membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Tetapi sekarang, tatapan itu tidak tampak seperti penuh penilaian. Malah, cara Jongin menatapnya seolah-olah Kyungsoo satu-satunya manusia dimuka bumi yang patut dilihat.

"Kau bagun pagi." Kata Jongin.

"Aku terbiasa bangun pagi. Aku tak dapat membayangkan mengapa orang bisa terus ditempat tidur sampai siang, padahal kan yang mereka lakukan hanya tidur saja." Ketika selesai bicara Kyungsoo baru terpikir hal lain yang dilakukan diranjang selain tidur. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

Untunglah Jongin tidak menertawakannya. Meskipun Kyungsoo bisa melihat seulas senyum terlintas di sudut bibirnya. Meninggalkan topik berbahaya mengenai tidur, Jongin mengarahkan tangannya kearah tumpukan dokumen kertas dibelakangnya.

"Aku sedang bersiap-siap pulang ke Gyeonggi tak lama lagi. Beberapa masalah harus diselesaikan sebelum kami memutuskan lokasi pabrik."

"Kakak iparku sudah setuju kau yang akan mengelola proyek ini?"

"Ya. Mesipun aku harus pandai bersilat lidah dengan dewan penasihat."

"Kakak iparku memang terlalu mengatur." Aku Kyungsoo, "Tapi begitu dia melihat betapa bisa diandalkannya dirimu, kurasa dia akan melonggarkan peraturannya."

Jongin melirik penuh rasa ingin tahu. "terdengar seperti kau memujiku, Nona Do.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh. "seberapa banyakpun kekuranganmu, sifat dapat diandalkanmu itu sudah melegenda. Ayahku selalu berkata bahwa orang akan menyediakan waktu menunggu kedatangan dan kepergianmu."

Suara Jongin terdengar sarat ejekan saat dia berkata."Dapa diandalkan. Itu deskripsi yang sangat menarik."

Dulu Kyungsoo pasti setuju dengan pernyataan sinis itu. Bila seorang pria dikatakan "dapat diandalkan" atau "baik" berarti pria itu dikutuk dengan pujian penuh omong kosong. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah mengenal banyak orang, berinteraksi, juga mengalami berbagai macam hal dengan bergamai macam jenis orang. Memperhatikan para Pria yang dikenalkan padanya banyak yang parlente, berotak kosong dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Dapat diandalkan menjadi sifat yang bagus dalam diri seorang pria. Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia tak pernah menghargai sifat itu dulu.

"Jongin-ssi.." Kyungso berusaha suaranya terdengar riang, walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu.."

"Ya?" Pria itu melangkah sedikit kebelakang saat Kyungsoo maju mendekat, seolah dia harus menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Jongin lekat. "Karna tidak ada kemungkinan kau dan aku.. pernikahan menjadi diluar.. kapan _tepatnya_ kau berencana akan menikah?"

Pria itu tampak bingung, lalu tanpa ekspresi. "Kurasa, aku tidak cocok menikah."

"selamanya?"

"selamanya."

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Kyungsoo. "Apakah karena kau terlalu menjunjung tinggi kebebasanmu atau kau berencana ingin menjadi perayu wanita?"

Jongin tergelak, suaranya begitu hangat sehingga Kyungsoo merasa punggungnya seperti dielus beludru. "Tidak, aku selalu berpikir merayu banyak wanita hanya membuang-buang waktu, padahal sau wanita baik saja sudah cukup."

"bagaimana kriteria wanita yang baik itu?"

"Apakah kau menanyakan wanita seperti apa yang ingin kunikahi?" senyumnya mengembang lebih lma daripada biasanya, bulu-bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. "Kurasa aku akan tahu kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

Berusaha tidak perduli Kyungsoo menghampiri jendela, mengangkat tangannya dan bermain main dengan bias cahaya matahari yang menyinari tangannya yang pucat. "Aku bisa meramalkan seperti apa wanita itu." Ia terus memunggungi Jongin. "Yang pasti tubuhnya pasti lebih tinggi daripada aku."

"kebanyakan wanita memang begitu." Sahut Jongin blakblakan.

"Juga cakap dan berguna." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "bukan pengkhayal. Pikirannya terpusat pada hal-hal yang bisa menaikan derajatmu. Tidak akan tertipu membeli tas bermerk asli, Tidak akan bodoh mengambil keputusan dan mempermalukanmu."

"Kalaupun aku ingin menikah," ujar Jongin. "Kau baru saja menghilangkan pemikiran itu dari benakku."

"Kau tidak kan kesulitan mencari wanita seperti itu." Lanjut Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar lebih murung dari biasanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku ingin Istri yang konvesional?"

Saraf-saraf Kyungsoo bergetar saat merasakan Jongin berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Karena kau mirip Ayahku." Katanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Dan kalau kau menikah dengan wanita yang berbeda dengan yang kugambarkan barusan, kau nantinya akan menganggapnya sebagai… parasit."

Tangan Jongin menekan bahunya dengan lembut, lalu membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya. Matanya yang gelap tampak begitu hangat ketika menatap Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo curiga pria itu telah membaca pikirannya dengan tepat.

"Aku rasa," kata Jongin lamat-lamat, "Aku tidak akan sekejam, atau sebodoh itu."

Sorot matanya seakan dapat mengelus kulit di bagian dada Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Dengan amat sangat lembut, Jongin mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke tulang selangka Kyungsoo, sampai bulu-bulu roma wania itu meremang.

"Hanya satu yang akan kuminta dari istriku." Gumam Jongin.

"Yaitu memberiku kasih sayang. Dan bersedia bersikap riang saat menyambutku pulang."

Napas Kyungsoo tersengal-sengal merasakan sentuhan Jongin. "itu bukan permintaan yang sulit."

"Benarkah?"

Ujung jari Jongin telah sampai pada pangkal leher Kyungsoo, yang bergerak naik turun setiap kali menelan ludah. Jongin mengerjap lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Seolah-olah tidak mengerti mau diapakan tangannya hingga akhirnya menenggelamkannya kedalam saku celananya.

Tapi Ia tidak pergi menjauh. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa jongin juga merasakan ketertarikan yang sama dengan dirinya. Kerterarikan yang menimbulkan kebutuhan, kebutuhan yang hanya bisa terpenuhi jika saling berdekatan.

Sambil berdeham kaku, Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jongin-ssi?"

"Ya, Nona Do?"

"Aku punya permintaan."

Mata Jongin menyipit. "Apa itu?"

"Segera setelah kau memberitahu Ayah bahwa kau tidak mau menikah denganku, Ayah pasti akan.. kecewa. Kau tahu kan bagaimana dia itu?"

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Jongin apa adanya. Siapapun yang mengenal Chanyeol sudah hapal tabiat pria tua itu. Kecewa adalah satu langkah menuju amarahnya yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku khawatir itu akan membawa akibat buruk padaku, kau tahu ayahku sudah tidak senang karna aku gagal mendapatkan calon suami. Jika dia menganggap aku sengaja menggagalkan rencananya menikahkan kau dan aku.. _well,_ itu akan membuat keadaanku menjadi.. sulit."

"Aku mengerti." Malah, Mungkin Jongin lebih mengerti Chanyeol dibanding Kyungsoo sendiri. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya." Ucap jongin tenang.

"Dan aku akan melakukan melakukan apapun agar keadaan lebih baik untukmu. Aku akan berangkat ke Gyeonggi dua hari lagi. Paling lama tiga hari. Junmyeon dan para pria lain.. tidak satupun berotak kosong, mereka tahu persis mengapa mereka diundang kesini. Dan mereka tidak mungkin dating jika tidak tertarik. Kau tinggal menunggu waktu hingga salah satu dari mereka datang melamarmu."

Kyungsoo seharusnya merasa senang melihat Jongin begitu bersemangat melepasnya kepelukan Pria lain. Alih-alih senang Kyungsoo justru merasa kesal dan sengit.

Dan kalau orang sedang sengit biasanya ingin segera mencela marah.

"Aku menghargai niatmu itu," kata Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih kau telah banyak membantu, Jongin-ssi. Terutama telah memberiku banyak pengalaman berguna. Lain kali kalau aku mencium pria—misalnya Junmyeon—aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat puas saat melihat bagaimana mulut Jongin menegang.

"kembali." Balas Jongin sambil menggerutu. Gadis itu seperti kembali menantangnya.

Berasumsi bahwa tangan Jongin yang setengah terangkat menunjukan pria itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik atau mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memberikan senyum paling cemerlang dan menantang. Berjalan menjauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.:::.

.

.

Haihaii hihi Oiyah bayangin aja namsangol itu kayak kerajaan pangeran shin di princess hours yah hehe thankyouu.

Ini sama persis sama novelnya, scene nya, percakapannya Cuma dirubah sesuaikan sama aku. Jadi yang aku Cuma ngerubah suaikan aja sama Kaisoo karna mereka OTP aku. Yang penasaran baca aja novelnya hihi

Sorry for late update, rencana mau publish pas ulangtahun tapi ternyata banyak acara ngederedet akhirnya ngaret.

Thankyou for review :D yang favfolow juga hihi ILYSM

Makasi juga yang udah add pin bb saya, sapa aja gpp ko geratis xixixi

Maaf karna lagi-lagi belum bisa balas review. Tapi saya baca semua reviewnya tanpa ada terlewat satupun :D glad to know you're all here read and reviewing this fic huks englishnya jelek maap xD makasi juga saran dan kritiknya. Sy terima dengan lapang untuk koreksi kedepannya :)

THANKS TO :

Xiyumin, orihardian, ia, myllexotic, 9394loves, Eclaire Oh, kaisoolovers, nao, dksfgxo, alit dwi astrini, mrblackj, , zeekai, kyungieoppa, nayool, nisakaisa, ayumst66, cookiemons, maknaelovers, shinjiwoo920202, brigitta bukan brigittiw, oh senaa, kyungsoo wide, snowy07, guest, exindira, dkyngswfy, diah, ta, overdokai, amechan95, me1214, dodyoleu, sognatorel, nopwillinekaisoo, kkamjong baby, re-panda68, chobangmin, nindinin, younlaycious88, sehunpou, kyunginoru, luckygirl91, lovely autumn, urichanbaekhunhan, shallow lin, sugar day, dazzlingcloud, jung eunhee, anna yanna, jung hajaejewels, eunsoocha, raul sungsoo12, kim leera, niasw3ty, zhea zhiioott, insooie baby, ruixi1, beng beng max, rossadilla17, n13zelf, kaysaiko, kim hyunsi, ayp, aku, kyle.


End file.
